Fallen
by mairavelia
Summary: Tak pernah terbesit sedikitpun dikepalanya, bahwa ia akan 'terjatuh' dalam situasi dan permainan yang menurutnya sangat merepotkan ini. Satu-satunya cara, ialah menjalani semuanya, karena ia telah terlanjur jatuh. EXO Fanfiction (official & crack pairings) BoyxBoy, DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **All characters are belongs to God, their parents, their agency, and themselves. But this fic is belong to me

**Length : **Chaptered

**Warning(s) : **Boys love, -maybe- typo(s), bahasa non-baku, AU, etc.

**Cast : **All EXO members and others.

**Pairs : **Official Couple and Crack Couple. Find them out with yourself!:)

**.**

**Fallen © Mai Ravelia**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read! I've warned you!**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

Senin pagi hari itu terlihat biasa saja.

Matahari memunculkan bias-bias cahayanya di ufuk timur. Perlahan namun pasti, mulai merambat naik dari kaki langit dengan kecepatan dan waktu yang telah diatur sedemikian rupa. Burung-burung seolah bernyanyi menyambut kehadiran kembali Sang Raja Langit yang keluar dari persembunyiannya. Kendaraan beroda mulai terlihat ramai dan membelah jalanan kota Seoul, dan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang dijalanan telah bermunculan untuk melakukan aktifitas mereka di Senin pagi.

Secara umum, ini memang pagi yang damai bagi orang-orang.

Secara khusus?

Tetap akan ada orang yang membantahnya.

.

Yeoja paruh baya tersebut kembali menaiki tangga menuju lantai teratas rumah keluarganya untuk yang ketiga kali. Kemudian ia berhenti di sebuah pintu kayu berwarna coklat, dan kembali mengetuknya.

"Chagi, bangunlah. Ini sudah jam tujuh lewat," teriaknya.

Tak ada jawaban.

Yeoja tersebut tidak menyerah.

"Chagi! Kalau kau tidak turun sekarang, kau bisa te—"

Pintu dihadapannya terbuka dengan kasar dan menyebabkan perkataan Yeoja tersebut terpotong. Seorang namja yang lebih muda darinya muncul diambang pintu dengan ekspresi datar. Rambutnya yang agak ikal terlihat tidak teratur dan pakaian yang digunakannya terlihat asal-asalan. Namja tersebut hanya menatap sekilas mata ibunya, sebelum ia menutup kembali pintu kamarnya dengan kasar dan berjalan menuruni tangga.

Meninggalkan sang ibunda yang menatap punggungnya dengan sedih.

.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika seorang Xi Luhan tidak menyukai bangun pagi. Itu pula yang menyebabkan ia sangat sulit untuk dibangunkan. Luhan tidak menyukai cahaya matahari yang merambas memasuki kamarnya dan kicauan burung yang terdengar seperti lonceng kematian ditelinganya.

Luhan melangkah gontai menuruni tangga rumahnya satu-persatu. Ketika ia menginjak lantai dasar, dihadapannya terlihat satu set meja makan yang cukup besar dengan berbagai menu yang telah tersaji diatasnya. Terdapat dua orang namja yang duduk disana. Seorang namja yang lebih muda setahun darinya yang sedang mengoleskan mentega diatas rotinya, dan seorang namja paruh baya yang mengabaikan kopi hitamnya yang mulai mendingin dan lebih mementingkan surat kabar yang sedang dibacanya.

Adik sepupunya dan Ayahnya.

Ayahnya adalah pria berdarah Cina, dan Ibunya wanita asli Korea. Namun, sejak kecil Luhan sudah menetap di Korea. Dan sesekali ia ke Negri Tirai Bambu untuk mengunjungi sanak saudara Ayahnya disana. Terakhir ia kesana, ketika berumur 11 tahun dan keluarganya pulang—

-dengan membawa sepupu jauhnya yang baru saja ditinggalkan kedua orangtuanya.

Bertemu dengan Tuan Xi adalah salah satu hal yang dibenci Luhan dipagi hari.

Luhan mendudukan diri disalah satu kursi yang terdapat disitu. Kemudian tangannya perlahan mengambil dua potong roti tawar tanpa kulit dan tangan yang satunya ia gunakan untuk mengambil selai coklat kacang. Disela-sela kegiatannya, Nyonya Xi datang menyusul dan mengambil tempat duduk tepat disampingnya. Namun lagi-lagi ia menghiraukannya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, sarapan keluarga Xi terlihat tenang dengan sesekali terdengar suara kecapan atau seruputan, sebelum akhirnya Tuan Xi dengan tiba-tiba menghempaskan surat kabarnya ke meja, membuat semua anggota keluarganya menatap kearahnya.

"Luhan," suara berat Tuan Xi mulai terdengar, seperti menahan sesuatu. "Mau sampai kapan kau bersikap seperti ini?"

Luhan tidak bergeming.

"Xi Luhan, lihat aku!"

Luhan mengalah dan akhirnya tatapannya menuju sepasang mata yang agak sipit dengan kelopak yang memiliki garis-garis penuaan yang terlihat jelas, namun tetap berwibawa.

"Sudah saatnya kau mulai memikirkan masa depanmu dan masa depan keluargamu dan berhenilah bersikap acuh tak acuh. Lihat dirimu! Kau adalah anak lelaki tertua dikeluarga ini, kelak kau akan meneruskan semua usaha aku dan umma-mu! Kau harus belajar bertanggung jawab dan disiplin!" ujar Tuan Xi sembari menatap anak lelakinya—

-yang lebih memilih menatap sepotong roti ditangannya.

Tidak peduli.

"Lihatlah adikmu!"

Seketika sorotan mata Luhan berubah menjadi benci pada sepotong roti tak berdosa ditangannya.

"Dia bahkan bangun paling pagi diantara kita semua, padahal jam kuliahnya sama denganmu. Dan kau bangun paling siang, kami semua harus menunda sarapan karenamu dan hampir terlam—"

"Jangan samakan aku dengan dia, Appa," Luhan akhirnya memotong perkataan Tuan Xi dengan sorotan tajam yang tertuju pada adik sepupunya—

-yang lebih memilih untuk menunduk.

"Dimana sopan santunmu, Xi Luhan?" geram Tuan Xi karena perkataannya telah dipotong begitu saja.

Lagi, Luhan tidak menjawab.

"Chagi—" Nyonya Xi akhirnya mengeluarkan suara setelah mengumpulkan keberaniannya yang sempat menghilang. Ia mengusap pundak tegap suaminya, berharap dapat _sedikit _meredam emosi suaminya.

"Jadi usaha kami selama ini menyekolahkanmu sampai perguruan tinggi yang berkualitas itu sia-sia? Hah? Kau bahkan tidak memiliki _basic _kesopanan dan kedisiplinan—"

"Aku selesai," ujar Luhan sembari berdiri dan menggendong tas ranselnya. Sarapannya tidak dihabiskan karena ia tidak mempunyai selera makan lagi. Ia berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan keluarga Xi tanpa sekalipun menatap orang-orang yang berada disitu.

Ia muak. Sangat muak.

"AKU SEDANG BERBICARA PADAMU, XI LUHAN! DASAR ANAK SIALAN! KURANG AJAR!" teriak Tuan Xi kepada punggung anak sulungnya yang semakin lama semakin menjauh.

"Appa, sudahlah," sang anak bungsu memegang kedua bahu paman yang telah dianggap ayahnya sendiri itu. Sedangkan sang istri merangkul erat lengan suaminya sembari terisak.

#

Kelas di siang hari itu terlihat sangat membosankan dimata Luhan. Sedari tadi pikirannya tidak fokus sama sekali sehingga semua kelas kuliahnya hari itu seperti lewat begitu saja olehnya. Maka ia memutuskan untuk membolos, di perpustakaan.

Jika Luhan membolos ke kantin, ia tidak bisa menenangkan pikirannya yang bisa diibaratkan seperti benang kusut. Rumit, semrawut, susah diuraikan. Berbeda dengan di perpustakaan yang notabene tenang dan damai. Jika ada yang bertanya sedang apa dia disini, maka ia akan berdalih untuk mencari referensi baru untuk partitur musiknya.

Ya, Luhan kuliah di fakultas kesenian dan mengambil jurusan musik. Berbeda dengan keinginan Appa-nya yang menginginkannya masuk ke fakultas manajemen, untuk dapat meneruskan perusahaan orangtuanya kelak.

Baginya, musik adalah segalanya. Luhan dapat mengekspresikan semua kegundahannya, emosinya, kesenangannya ke dalam musik. Musik juga dapat mempengaruhi _mood _seseorang yang mendengarnya. Dan musik dapat menenangkan pikirannya yang saat ini luar biasa kacau.

Setelah memastikan laptop miliknya terhubung dengan _WiFi_, ia mencolokkan kabel konektor headset miliknya, memasangnya ditelinga dan menyalakan musik dengan volume yang paling keras.

Biarkan dia egois, tidak ada yang perlu tahu apa alasannya.

#

Bus terakhir yang akan lewat di halte dekat kampus Luhan tiba sekitar pukul sepuluh malam. Mengapa Luhan hafal jadwal bus tersebut?

Karena ia biasa pulang dengan bus terakhir yang lewat.

Sebenarnya jam kuliahnya telah selesai pukul dua belas sampai pukul satu siang. Namun sekali lagi, Luhan berusaha mengurangi frekuensi bertemu dengan keluarganya dirumah. Maka setelah selesai kuliah, biasanya ia akan bermain dirumah temannya, Xiumin, untuk bermain video games. Atau sekedar berjalan-jalan sendirian di pusat perbelanjaan di kota Seoul untuk menghabiskan waktu seperti orang idiot.

Ia akan melakukan apapun, agar tidak perlu dirumah.

Malah Luhan ragu, apakah rumah bergaya minimalis berlantai dua yang selama ini ia tinggali masih bisa ia sebut 'rumah'?

Bagaimanapun juga, rumah adalah tempat dimana kita bernaung, merasa aman dan nyaman, bukan?

Ia mengamati jalanan malam kota Seoul yang indah melalui kaca jendela bus, dengan pikiran yang kosong.

.

Dihadapannya kini terdapat pintu kayu yang cukup besar dengan polesan emas di kedua gagangnya.

Luhan merogoh kantung celananya, berniat mengambil kunci cadangan rumahnya yang selalu ia bawa. Setelah ia menemukannya, dengan segera ia membuka pintu dihadapannya dengan suara sepelan mungkin, mengingat ini sudah malam.

Dan yang didapatinya adalah—keadaan rumah yang sangat sepi.

Baiklah, sehari-hari rumah besar ini memang sepi. Kedua orangtuanya sibuk mengurusi restoran keluarganya yang kini berkembang pesat, adik sepupunya yang mengurung diri dikamar, dan hanya ada beberapa pekerja rumah tangga yang kadang masih berkutat di dapur.

Tapi, kali ini rumah ini terasa sepi dan—aneh. Entahlah, Luhan merasa ganjil.

Sepasang kakinya ia bawa menuju dapur untuk sekedar mencari kudapan dimalam hari dan segelas susu dingin untuk pengganti makan malamnya. Luhan sempat terkejut ketika ia mendapati adik sepupunya berada di kursi meja dapur, duduk membelakanginya, dengan sebuah buku ditangannya.

Mungkin adiknya mendengar suara langkahnya mendekat, maka namja bertubuh kecil tersebut segera membalikkan badannya.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang, ge? Syukurlah," ucapnya.

"Iya," jawab Luhan seadanya. Beberapa detik kemudian ia baru menyadari hal aneh yang diucapkan adiknya, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya merasa takut sendirian disini. Makanya aku menunggu Luhan-ge pulang," jawab adiknya.

Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Takut?"

"Iya."

"Kau aneh, Yixing."

Yixing tidak menjawab. Matanya kini terus mengamati gerak-gerik kakak sepupunya yang sedang menuangkan susu kedalam gelas kaca.

Luhan tidak bodoh. Ia tahu bahwa setiap pergerakannya tidak luput dari pandangan Yixing. Awalnya ia berusaha menghiraukannya, namun—

-Luhan menghela nafas.

"Aku sudah pulang, Yixing. Tidurlah, tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan lagi."

Yixing tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah, selamat tidur, ge," ucap Yixing sembari meninggalkan kakaknya sendirian di dapur.

Yixing menapakki anak-anak tangga satu-persatu. Kemudian ia berhenti di tengah-tengah dan berbalik, melihat bahu kecil Luhan yang membelakanginya, dengan kepala yang tertelungkup diatas meja.

"_Xie xie_, gege," bisiknya nyaris seperti angin.

#

Luhan membuka matanya yang terasa berat dengan susah payah. Pandangannya langsung tertuju kepada langit-langit kamarnya dengan lampu yang tidak dimatikan.

Ia melirik jam digital kecil yang terletak dimeja.

03:09

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya. Sudah berapa lama ia tidur?

Kedua alisnya saling bertaut, mencoba menyusun kepingan-kepingan memori beberapa jam yang lalu. Setelah Yixing meninggalkannya tidur, kepalanya mendadak pusing, seperti ada beban berat yang menyangga kepalanya. Dan kemudian ia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

Lalu—mengapa sekarang ia ada dikamarnya sendiri?

"Akh!" Luhan serta-merta memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut keras dan efeknya adalah sakit kepala yang luar biasa. Luhan semakin yakin bahwa jam tidurnya sangat jauh dari kata cukup.

Ia akhirnya berhasil bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk ditepi ranjang. Seluruh isi kamarnya terasa berputar-putar dan dipelupuk matanya terdapat sedikit air yang menggenang.

Tenggorokannya terasa kering.

Diraihnya gelas diatas meja dan ia bangun dengan susah payah karena pusing yang masih dirasakannya. Luhan berjalan tertatih kearah pintu kamarnya, dan ketika ia hendak membuka pintunya—ia terhenti.

Tangannya melayang diudara.

Percakapan dilantai dasar terlalu jelas terdengar.

#

Matahari di kota Seoul bersinar cerah seperti biasa. Berlawanan dengan suasana hati seorang Xi Luhan.

Ini masih awal Minggu, dan Luhan merasa usianya telah bertambah tua sepuluh tahun. Jika nanti ada seseorang yang melihat uban yang mencuat dari kepalanya dan mengatakan, "Kau punya uban, ya?" Maka ia takkan perlu merasa kaget.

(Terlalu) Banyak hal yang dipikirkannya akhir-akhir ini.

.

Hari ini, Luhan mendengar banyak suara.

Bisingnya kendaraan bermotor, lembutnya angin yang menyapu helaian rambutnya, derap langkah orang-orang yang melewatinya, tawa dan ocehan teman-temannya—

-tapi suara yang yang terngiang di telinganya mampu mengalahkan suara manapun.

Suara itu telah lama didengar, namun otaknya seperti kaset rusak; terus mengulang-ngulang beberapa kalimat yang sangat tidak ingin didengarnya.

Membuat Luhan berada dalam dunianya sendiri.

.

_"__—b__agaimana mungkin? Aku sudah mengecek semuanya! Dari mulai kita memesan semua bahan-bahannya, pengangkutannya, penyimpanannya, tidak ada yang ganjil!" Nyonya Xi menjerit frustasi._

_"Tapi inilah kenyataannya! Lima kali panggilan komplain, surat keterangan pihak rumah sakit, surat dari pihak kepolisian, semuanya ada!" Tuan Xi nyaris berteriak._

_"__—lalu __ bagaimana? Bagaimana nasib kita? Anak-anak?"_

_._

_._

_._

_"Aku__—aku__ tidak tahu. Tapi yang jelas, jika ada suatu hal terjadi, jagalah anak-anak kita."_

#

Luhan tidak akan pernah melupakan ekspresi ketakutan Ibunya dan penampilan kacau Ayahnya semalam.

Sebut ia orang yang tidak pedulian, dan ia akan menyetujuinya.

Namun, bukan berarti Luhan tidak pernah memikirkan sesuatu.

Semalam, Luhan mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengambil segelas air karena terlalu terpaku mengintip kedua orangtuanya yang sedang mencemaskan _sesuatu_. Dan berujung pada dirinya yang mendadak terserang insomnia.

Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?

Luhan tidak bodoh. Ia yakin sekali bahwa masalah yang sedang dihadapi orangtuanya adalah masalah yang cukup—atau mungkin sangat serius.

Ia menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Mungkin dosennya, Mr. Lee bisa mendengar helaan nafas frustasi dikelas yang sedang diajarinya.

#

Pukul delapan malam. Biasanya, Luhan akan menghabiskan waktunya diruangan musik kampus untuk sekedar menarikan jemarinya diatas tuts-tuts yang putih bersih, atau bermain di _games center_.

Dan ya, kini ia sedang berada disebuah _game center_ dan sedang asyik memainkan beberapa permainan disana.

Nyatanya, Luhan tidak menikmatinya. Berkali-kali ia kalah dalam beberapa permainan, atau skor yang diraihnya sangat rendah.

Luhan tidak konsentrasi. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiran dan perasaannya.

Ia ingin—cepat-cepat pulang.

Maka dalam hitungan menit—Luhan mendapati dirinya tengah menunggu di halte bus yang akan membawanya menuju halte dekat kampusnya, lalu ia transit ke bus lain menuju rumahnya.

Luhan merogoh kantong celananya, untuk mengecek handphone miliknya yang telah beberapa jam ia anggurkan. Ketika ia menyentuh layar lebar handphone miliknya, terpampanglah tulisan besar yang bercetak tebal;

**10 missed calls**

Dan panggilan terakhir dilakukan sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu.

Alis Luhan bertaut. Profil handphone yang di-silent membuatnya tidak sadar bahwa ada panggilan masuk. Ketika ia mengetahui siapa yang menelpon, tanpa babibu lagi Luhan langsung melakukan panggilan balik—dengan perasaan cemas.

Tersambung—dan tidak diangkat.

"_Shit! _Cepatlah angkat!" umpatnya. Tak peduli jika beberapa pasang mata mulai menatapnya.

Sekali,

Dua kali,

Tiga kali,

"_Yeoboseo?"_

"Yixing!" Luhan nyaris berteriak, "ada apa? Kenapa menelponku?"

"_Ge, kau dimana?" _suara Yixing disebrang terdengar sangat kecil, seperti tercekat.

"Aku sedang menunggu bus menuju arah pulang. Kau kenapa?"

"_Cepatlah pulang, ge..."_

"Demi Tuhan, Yixing! Ada apa?!"

.

.

.

"_Appa—dilarikan ke rumah sakit, terkena s__troke__."_

_#_

Luhan baru menyadari, dengan pikirannya yang panik kali ini, perjalanan bus untuk sampai ke rumah terasa sangat lama. Ia tak bisa duduk tenang. Berkali-kali ia memainkan ujung sepatunya, menautkan jemarinya, menghela nafas, dan mengumpat dalam hati ketika terjadi kemacetan.

Dan dalam kurun waktu yang baginya sangat lama, maka sampailah bus yang ditumpanginya di halte dekat kampusnya.

Namun, ketika ia hendak turun, kondektur bus menegurnya.

"Maaf, apa Anda akan turun di halte ini?"

Sembari menahan kesal, Luhan menjawab singkat. "Ya."

"Kalau begitu mohon bersabar, Tuan. Karena bus yang akan tiba di halte ini mengalami keterlambatan karena ada kebocoran ban. Bus akan tiba kira-kira satu jam lagi. Kami memohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya," jelas kondektur bus.

"A-ap—" Luhan membulatkan matanya hingga nyaris keluar. Ia tak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya ketika matanya melihat segerombolan orang yang berdesakkan di halte bus yang ditujunya, menunggu bus yang datang terlambat.

Luhan segera turun tanpa mengindahkan perkataan sang kondektur. Matanya bergerak liar mengamati orang-orang yang kelelahan menunggu bus yang akan datang.

Dan Luhan tak mau membuang satu jam dengan sia-sia.

Ia berjalan cepat—nyaris berlari—menuju jalan raya dekat dengan gedung kampusnya. Menunggu dan mencari taksi yang lewat.

.

"Luhan-hyung?"

Merasa terpanggil, Luhan menoleh kearah gedung kampusnya. Terlihat namja berkulit putih dan bertubuh pendek menghampirinya. Salah satu hoobae-nya di semester duaa.

"Baekhyun? Kau belum pulang?"

"Belum, tadi aku keasyikan diruang musik sehingga lupa waktu," jawab Baekhyun sambil terkekeh. Matanya yang sipit yang dilapisi eyeliner mengamati sunbae-nya yang duduk di semester empat. "Hyung sedang apa disini?"

"Aku sedang menunggu taksi," jawab Luhan.

Baekhyun menepukkan kedua tangannya sekali, "Ah, pasti karena keterlambatan bus itu, ya? Aku juga ingin menunggu taksi. Kita tunggu bersama saja!"

Luhan tersenyum sedikit melihat kelakuan hoobae-nya yang mempunyai julukan 'Happy Virus'. Karena dengan mudahnya, Byun Baekhyun menebarkan virus senangnya ke orang lain

Malam semakin larut dalam tiap hitungan detik yang berlalu. Angin malam sering berhembus dan menggigit setiap inci kulit yang terkena hembusannya. Dan taksi yang dituju tak kunjung datang.

Luhan semakin gelisah, kampus akan menjadi sangat gelap ketika malam. Matanya mengamati setiap kendaraan yang lewat dengan tatapan nanar.

"Lama sekali..." keluh Baekhyun yang merasa kakinya mulai pegal.

Luhan tidak menanggapinya. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada kendaraan yang masih berlalu-lalang. Kemudian, sudut matanya menangkap sebuah mobil sedan metalik yang tiba-tiba menepi lumayan jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Setelah menepi dan mematikan mesin, pemilik mobil tersebut tak lantas keluar. Awalnya Luhan memutuskan untuk tidak memedulikannya, namun, tiba-tiba mobil tersebut berjalan lagi dan semakin menjauh dari pandangan—

-menuju gedung belakang kampus.

Luhan memicingkan matanya, merasa familiar dengan mobil sedan mencurigakan itu. Ketika pandangannya tertuju pada plat nomor sedan tersebut—

-Luhan menahan nafasnya.

"Baekhyun-ah," panggilnya.

"Ya, hyung?"

"A-aku, anu, aku ada urusan disana. Kau pulang duluan saja, ya."

"Huh? Memangnya ada apa?"

"Tidak apa, ada seseorang yang ingin kuselidiki. Bye!" seru Luhan yang langsung berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Mulut Baekhyun sedikit terbuka melihat kelakuan sunbae-nya yang mendadak aneh. Ia menggaruk kepalanya, matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah, lalu...

"Hyung! T-tunggu!"

Luhan menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun sedang berlari menyusulnya.

"Hyung! A-aku ikut ya?"

Luhan menaikkan alisnya.

"I-itu karena..."

"Kau takut?"

"Iya—hehehe."

Luhan menghela nafas mendengar penuturan Baekhyun yang kini sedang memainkan jarinya.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan berisik."

"Yeiy—ups!" Baekhyun menutup mulutnya karena terlanjur senang.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya. Malam ini, ia merasa seperti mahasiswa yang merangkap _babysitter_.

Mereka berdua kembali berlari. Sebenarnya, Baekhyun bingung mengapa mereka terus-terusan berlari. Ia ingin bertanya, namun niatnya ia urungkan ketika melihat Luhan tiba-tiba berhenti.

Sontak Baekhyun ikut berhenti. Mereka berdua menempel di tembok, dan Luhan seperti mengawasi sesuatu.

"Hyung, apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara sekecil mungkin.

"Seseuatu yang ganjil," jawab Luhan tanpa menatap Baekhyun.

"Huh?" Penasaran, Baekhyun turut menjulurkan kepalanya sedikit dari punggung Luhan. Maka tampaklah mobil sedan hitam metalik yang berhenti tepat di sisi belakang kampus mereka, dengan dua orang yang berada didalamnya.

Sisi belakang kampus mereka adalah tempat tergelap. Jarang sekali ada lampu yang dinyalakan. Alasannya apa, Baekhyun tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu.

Malam itu dingin, namun Baekhyun dapat melihat setitik keringat di pelipis Luhan.

Apa ia tegang?

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak berpikir lebih jauh. Dua detik kemudian, mata sipitnya terbuka lebar.

"H-hyung, mereka keluar."

Suara Baekhyun terdengar rendah dan sayup-sayup. Namun jarak telinga Luhan dengan mulut Baekhyun kurang dari 10cm, membuat Luhan langsung menangkap apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun.

Pandangan Luhan tertuju pada 3 pintu mobil yang terbuka bersamaan. Dan tampaklah 3 namja dewasa berperawakan lumayan tinggi keluar dari mobil tersebut. Seseorang dari mereka berbisik kepada dua orang yang lain, yang jelas tak dapat didengar oleh Luhan maupun Baekhyun.

"Kau mengenal mereka, hyung?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak, tapi aku mengetahui salah satu dari mereka. Dia adalah pegawai baru appa-ku," jelas Luhan.

"La-lalu ada urusan apa mereka kesini?"

"Itulah yang ingin kuketahui."

Baekhyun menelan air liurnya. Ini semacam awkward moment baginya. Disisi lain, ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan merebahkan diri dikasurnya, tapi ia juga penasaran dengan ketiga orang didepannya.

Dan kedua mata sipitnya terbuka lebar untuk yang kesekian kali.

"Hyung, mereka mengeluarkan senjata."

Sontak Luhan menajamkan penglihatannya yang memang kurang dalam gelap. Dan ia bisa melihat siluet revolver yang dikeluarkan dari masing-masing jas ketiga namja tersebut.

Salah seorang dari mereka memberi kode, berupa anggukan kepala singkat yang diikuti kedua rekannya. Kemudian kedua rekannya bergegas maju sembari menggenggam erat revolver ditangan mereka, meninggalkan seorang yang berdiri bersandar pada mobil.

Luhan dan Baekhyun sama-sama menahan nafas.

"Pencuri?" tanya Baekhyun.

Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Apa yang mau mereka ambil dari kampus seperti ini?" Luhan balik bertanya.

"Entahlah, mungkin—"

Baekhyun tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya, karena terputus begitu saja dengan suara teriakkan dan bunyi berdentum yang cukup keras.

Dan tubuh mereka berdua terasa kaku.

Luhan diam, nyaris ikut tak bernafas. Ia berusaha mencerna apa yang didengarnya. Suara teriakkan itu—itu suara seorang namja. Dan bunyi yang berdentum itu, seperti bunyi orang yang terkapar di lantai yang keras.

Teriakkan.

Dentuman.

Teriakkan.

Dentuman.

Berulang kali layaknya kaset yang rusak. Namun suara-suara tersebut mendadak hilang setelah muncul suara bisingnya peluru yang meluncur keluar.

Suara tembakan.

Dan hening. Dengan efek angin berhembus dan pantulan gema disetiap sudut ruangan menambah suasana yang sangat tidak nyaman bagi Luhan dan Baekhyun.

Kedua namja tersebut tidak melakukan apapun selain terus bernafas pelan-pelan dan terus memantau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Dan pandangan mereka kini tertuju pada dua orang yang keluar dari gedung kampus yang merupakan pelaku kebisingan yang baru saja terdengar. Mereka terlihat menyeret seorang namja lain yang tampaknya tidak sadarkan diri. Dan wajah kedua pelaku tersebut tertutupi sebagian oleh memar dan dan jejak darah yang masih segar.

Orang yang menunggu disamping mobil langsung membukakan salah satu pintu belakang mobil dan membiarkan kedua rekannya memasukan tubuh namja yang pingsan dengan tergesa-gesa.

"P-penculik—" Baekhyun berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya yang tercekat.

Luhan segera mencengkram tangan Baekhyun yang dilapisi sweater, "Tak ada waktu lagi, kita harus melaporkan hal ini," tukasnya sembari menarik paksa lengan Baekhyun untuk berdiri.

Namun, Luhan lupa akan satu hal. Jika dalam waktu yang lama tubuh manusia tidak bergerak dan dalam posisi yang yang tidak nyaman, maka peredaran darah akan terhambat dan menimbulkan kram.

Baekhyun berusaha berdiri, namun seketika kedua tungkainya bergetar hebat dan dengan tarikan paksa Luhan, Baekhyun jatuh terjerembab diatas tumpukan daun yang berguguran—

-yang menimbulkan suara yang bising.

Sedetik kemudian, Luhan merasakan timah panas mendarat tak jauh dari kakinya.

"SIAPA DISANA?"

Luhan merasa tubuhnya membeku. Namun ia segera menyadari gentingnya suasana ini. Dengan tangannya yang gemetar ia berusaha membantu Baekhyun berdiri—

-namun terlambat.

Terjangan yang sangat keras ia rasakan hingga membuat tubuhnya terpental beberapa meter dan pegangannya terlepas dari Baekhyun. Dan Luhan mendapati dirinya ditindih seseorang dengan ujung pistol yang nyaris mengenai hidungnya.

Ia melirik sedikit, dan mendapati Baekhyun diperlakukan sama sepertinya.

"Kau!"

Luhan menatap mata orang yang menerjangnya. Dan seketika ia mengenali orang itu—dia adalah pegawai baru Appa-nya.

Sial! Ia lupa namanya!

"Apa yang kau lihat tadi? Hah?" bentak namja itu, membuat Luhan mengernyit.

"Aku baru saja melihat kebusukkanmu," desis Luhan. Ia memang tidak pernah menyukai pegawai baru Appa-nya yang ini.

"Lalu? Apa yang akan kau perbuat?" tantang namja itu. "Kau ingin mengadukanku ke Appa-mu dan berharap ia memecatku? Heh?! Berdiri saja sekarang ia tidak bisa!"

"BRENGSEK!" teriak Luhan dan segera melayangkan tendangannya ke perut namja itu. Namja itu berteriak seraya mengumpat dan memberi sedikit celah untuk Luhan kabur. Tak ayal, Luhan segera mengambil kesempatan itu dan menghampiri hoobaenya.

"Baekhyun!"

"H-hyung!" suara Baekhyun tercekat. Luhan melihat sebilah pisau nyaris tertanam di leher Baekhyun. Hoobae-nya itu meronta tatkala kini ada dua orang yang menindihnya.

Luhan sempat berpikir, sebenarnya ada berapa orang dimobil sedan itu.

"Menjauh! Keparat!" umpat Baekhyun. Kakinya menendang ke segala arah, namun sia-sia. Ia kalah jumlah dan tenaga.

"Baek—" perkataannya terputus ketika ia merasakan hantaman yang kuat di leher belakangnya. Luhan jatuh tersungkur dan pandangannya sedikit mengabur.

"Ugh," ia bisa melihat pegawai Appa-nya telah bangkit dan menatapnya dengan benci.

"Mereka tidak bisa kita tinggalkan disini, nanti mereka akan melaporkan kita," seru salah satu namja yang menindih Baekhyun.

"Kau benar," namja pegawai Appa-nya kembali menatap Luhan dengan seringaian yang menjijikan. "Kau boleh juga, bocah."

Luhan tidak tahu apakah itu pujian atau ejekkan. Ia merasakan telapak tangan namja tersebut mencengkram dagunya dan menariknya keatas.

"Ternyata kau manis juga."

"A-ap—" Luhan membulatkan matanya.

"Hei, kau ternyata satu pemikiran denganku. Bocah ini juga manis," namja yang lain menarik kerah Baekhyun yang masih meronta-ronta.

"Menjauh dari Baekhyun!" Luhan berusaha teriak meski tenggorokannya terasa sakit.

"Oh, jadi namanya Baekhyun? Unik sekali," namja yang lain menyeringai. "Baiklah, Baekkie-ah. Mari kita bermain~"

Mata sipit Baekhyun melebar. Kurang-lebih ia mengerti apa maksud namja yang menindihnya. Ia kemudian makin meronta dan kakinya menendang dengan cara membabi buta. Dan kaki kanannya berhasil menendang pelipis salah satu namja yang menindihnya hingga lebam.

"Shit!" umpat namja itu ketika mengetahui pelipisnya lebam. Seketika ia menyayatkan pisaunya ke paha Baekhyun hingga celana dan kulit putih korbannya robek.

Serta-merta suara Baekhyun melengking tinggi.

"AAAARGGHH!"

"BAEK—ARGH!" Luhan merasakan gigitan kasar dilehernya. Taring-taring yang tajam seolah ingin merobek leher dan nadinya. Namja yang menindihnya adalah pelakunya.

Sialan! Sialan! Sialan! Luhan terus mengumpat ketika ia menyadari ia tak dapat berbuat banyak. Tenaganya terkuras habis, kepalanya sangat berat dan pandangannya mengabur akibat dipukul. Kedua tangannya ditahan dan kakinya dipaksa mengangkang dan Luhan hanya bisa memberikan perlawanan yang tak berarti.

Demi Tuhan, ia ingin menangis sekarang! Tak peduli pada kenyataan bahwa ia adalah seorang namja. Keluarganya sedang tertimpa musibah, hoobae-nya yang sedang 'dikeroyok' dan berjuang sendirian, dan dirinya ia tak dapat menolong salah satu dari mereka.

Bahkan ia tidak bisa menolong dirinya sendiri.

Luhan merasa dirinya bagaikan sampah.

"ARGH!" Tiba-tiba namja diatasnya berteriak keras dan melepaskan gigitan pada lehernya. Dan seketika ia melihat sebuah tendangan dilancarkan pada perut namja diatasnya, dan membuatnya menyingkir dari atas Luhan.

Dan dengan susah payah, Luhan dapat melihat siluet tinggi namja lain yang baru saja menolongnya.

"Menyerahlah! Kalian akan ke penjara sebentar lagi!" ucap namja tinggi tersebut.

Namja yang menindih Luhan, tak lain adalah pegawai baru tersebut terlihat mendesis dan kemudian menerjang namja tinggi tersebut dan terjadi baku-hantam.

Luhan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menyaksikan dan berharap ia dan Baekhyun bisa secepatnya kabur dari sini.

Luhan melirik ke sebelah. Hal yang sama terjadi pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun juga ditolong dua namja lain yang tak dikenalnya sama sekali. Dan mereka terlibat baku hantam juga.

Dan pandangannya bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

"Hyung! Luhan-hyung! Bertahanlah!" teriak Baekhyun. Namun sayang, Luhan hanya mendengarnya samar.

Sarafnya melemah. Terbukti ketika Luhan merasakan pandangannya semakin mengabur, pendengarannya semakin samar, kepalanya terasa berat dan tubuhnya semakin ringan. Sadar tak sadar, ia melihat beberapa namja menghampiri dirinya.

Dan hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah, tubuhnya semakin ringan, seperti ada yang menggendongnya.

.

**TBC**

.

Annyeong, this is ma first fict in this fandom saya newbie di fandom ini. Jadi mohon bantuannya ya, para sunbae dan readers *bow*

Lanjut atau hapus? Tolong sarannya ya :3

Sign,

Mai


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **All characters are belongs to God, their parents, their agency, and themselves. But this fic is belong to me

**Length : **Chaptered

**Warning(s) : **Boys love, -maybe- typo(s), bahasa non-baku, AU, etc.

**Cast : **All EXO members and others.

**Pairs : **Official Couple and Crack Couple. Find them out with yourself!:)

**.**

**Fallen © Mai Ravelia**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read! I've warned you!**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**Chapt****er 2 **

Luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Hal pertama ia lihat adalah langit-langit kamar yang asing baginya.

Ini jelas bukan kamarnya. Tidak ada meja belajar di samping tempat tidurnya. Tidak ada poster tim sepak bola favoritnya. Hanya sebuah ruangan bercat putih dengan satu-satunya benda yang ada diruangan tersebut, yakni tempat tidur.

Beberapa perban baru yang membalut kening, tangan, dan kakinya. Dan kini, ia memakai piyama putih bercorak garis-garis biru vertikal yang-entah-punya-siapa.

Ini dimana? Siapa yang membawanya kesini? Sudah berapa lama ia tertidur? Siapa yang merawatnya? Dimana Baekhyun? Apa yang terja—OH!

Insiden malam itu, yang bahkan ia tak ingat kapan tepatnya. Apa ia sempat koma?

Rentetan pertanyaan itulah yang membayangi pikirannya.

Dan ia tahu, jika ia berdiam disini, ia tidak akan menemukan jawaban apapun.

Pertama, Luhan mencoba menegakkan tubuhnya, dan seketika rasa ngilu yang luar biasa mendera punggung dan pinggangnya.

"Ssshhh..." desisnya menahan sakit. Belum reda rasa sakitnya, ia dikejutkan oleh suara pintu ruangan yang terbuka pelan.

Dengan segera pandangannya tertuju pada pintu yang terbuka. Sesosok namja berkulit putih familiar mendongakkan kepalanya dan pandangannya segera tertuju pada Luhan.

Itu Baekhyun.

"Hyung! Kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah!"

Baekhyun segera menghampirinya dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Luhan tersenyum sedikit, menanggapi hoobae-nya yang terlihat selalu bersemangat. Namun Baekhyun kali ini agak berbeda dari biasanya. Terlihat perban baru yang melilit pahanya sejumlah plester di tangannya.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hyung! Kau sendiri? Bagaimana kondisimu?"

"Aku—entahlah.."

Luhan tak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya ketika ia melihat lagi kamar diruangan tersebut terbuka. Sesosok namja lain yang tak ia kenal melihat ke dalam dan kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Ah, kau sudah sadar rupanya."

Luhan tahu, perkataan namja tersebut untuk dirinya. Suaranya terdengar lega dan menenangkan. Namun tidak membuat Luhan menurunkan kewaspadaannya.

Namja tersebut masuk, diikuti dengan empat orang namja lain dibelakangnya. Luhan semakin mencengkram selimutnya, rasa cemas meliputi dirinya ketika lima orang namja asing tersebut mendekati tempat tidur yang ia tempati sekarang.

Sejenak atmosfer diruangan itu menegang. Tidak ada yang berbicara untuk beberapa detik ke depan. Mata Luhan bergerak-gerik meneliti lima orang namja dihadapannya.

"Baekhyun, siapa mereka?" tanya Luhan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Mereka—"

"Kami yang menyelamatkan kalian dari insiden malam itu."

Seorang namja berkulit tan menjawab pertanyaan Luhan yang sebenarnya ditujukkan kepada Baekhyun. Dan Luhan tidak menyukai nada suaranya yang terkesan—ugh—sombong?

"Benarkah?" Luhan menatap sangsi kepada lawan bicaranya. Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Err—begini," namja pertama mulai menjelaskan. "Agar tak terjadi kesalah pahaman, aku akan mengenalkan nama kami kepada kalian. Namaku Suho," tunjuknya pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian ia (Suho) beralih ke namja tinggi disampingnya, "Dia Kris, dialah pemimpin kami."

Luhan menaikkan alisnya ketika melihat Kris, namja tertinggi diantara semua namja yang berada dalam kamar tersebut. Rambutnya pirang dan berwajah tampan, ekspresinya datar, tegas dan berwibawa.

Pantaslah ia menjadi seorang pemimpin.

"Ini Chanyeol," tunjuk Suho pada namja disamping Kris. Namja tertinggi kedua.

"_Ni hao,_" sapa Chanyeol sembari tersenyum lebar yang menampakkan deretan gigi besarnya yang putih bersih.

_Dia mengetahui aku adalah keturunan China?_ Tanya Luhan dalam hati. Namun ia tak mengutarakannya, dan merespon sapaan Chanyeol dengan anggukan singkat.

"Kemudian, ini Kai," tunjuk Suho pada namja berkulit tan yang tidak disukai Luhan. Ia berdiri tegak disamping Chanyeol, "—dan ini Sehun," Suho menunjuk namja terakhir yang berdiri paling ujung, bersebelahan dengan Kai. Kulitnya putih bersih dan sangat kontras dengan namja disampingnya. Sama seperti Kris, Sehun tidak menunjukan ekspresi yang berarti, alias datar.

"Baiklah, aku Luhan, dan ini adalah Baekhyun. Perkenalan kita sudah selesai, ne? Sekarang biarkan kami pulang," tukas Luhan cepat.

"Hyung—" bisik Baekhyun, seolah mengingatkan.

"Tidak."

Luhan segera menatap Kris, pemilik suara yang baru saja melarang keinginannya untuk pulang.

"Kenapa?"

"Kalian dibutuhkan."

"Apa lagi yang kalian butuhkan dari kami?" desis Luhan.

"—kau akan mengetahuinya nanti," jawab Kris singkat. Kemudian ia berbalik badan, berniat meninggalkan kamar tersebut dan diikuti para anak buahnya.

Tangan Luhan mengepal. Demi Tuhan, ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui tempat ini, seluruh tubuhnya terluka dan keluarganya dalam masalah. Sekarang, ia disuruh tinggal disini oleh orang-orang yang baru dikenalnya lima menit yang lalu?

Menggelikan.

"Hey!" ujarnya. "Aku bisa menuntut kalian dengan jalur hukum!"

Bingo!

Kris dan kawan-kawannya kembali menghadap Luhan dan Baekhyun yang duduk disamping ranjang.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Kris. Terselip sedikit rasa kesal disuaranya.

Luhan menyeringai dalam hati. "Keadilan," jawabnya. "Bebaskan kami atau kami akan menuntut kalian, dengan tuduhan telah menculik warga sipil yang tidak bersalah dan tidak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan urusan kalian. Dan tuduhan menggunakan senjata api tanpa izin. Aku melihat salah satu dari kalian memakainya ketika malam insiden itu."

Kris tidak menjawab, hanya menatap dua orang namja dihadapannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekat tempat tidur satu-satunya yang berada diruangan tersebut, merogoh sesuatu dari dalam kantung belakangnya, dan menunjukkannya—

-sebuah dompet, berisi tanda pengenal dan surat keterangan.

Kris membuka suaranya.

"Kami dari _EXO's __Quarantine and __Military__ Exercises_, atau yang biasa dikenal dengan _EXO's Military_. Sekolah militer yang meluluskan semua siswa dan siswinya menjadi terampil dalam bersenjata dan/atau ahli bela diri. Kami biasa membantu kepolisian, detektif atau disewa menjadi _bodyguard_ terbaik. Kami juga mendapatkan izin sah dari pemerintah untuk melindungi, menangkap, menyandera, memecahkan kasus dan memakai senjata api layaknya kepolisian, demi kelancaran misi untuk melindungi apa yang memang harus kami lindungi."

"Dan kalian—dengan sangat terpaksa kami sandera untuk keperluan penyelidikan. Karena kalian adalah saksi mata insiden penculikan majikan kami, yang terjadi kemarin malam."

Tanpa menunggu respon apapun dari lawan bicaranya, Kris kembali berbalik memunggungi dua orang namja yang kini tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

#

Sepanjang hari, Luhan hanya mondar-mandir disekeliling kamar tidur tersebut. Ia tau bahwa pintu ruangannya tidak terkunci, tapi Luhan merasa enggan untuk keluar. Ia tidak ingin bertatap muka dengan orang-orang yang mengaku bahwa mereka adalah _bodyguard_ lulusan EXO's Military, terlebih dengan Kris dan Kai. Ia hanya tidak ingin emosinya semakin meledak jika melihat mereka.

"Hyung, makanlah dulu."

Karena terlalu sibuk mondar-mandir, Luhan tidak menyadari bahwa Baekhyun telah masuk dan membawa sebuah nampan ditangannya.

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Tidak mungkin, hyung. Kau belum makan sejak kemarin," sergah Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak berselera."

Baekhyun menghiraukan perkataan Luhan dan menaruh nampan tersebut dikasur. "Cobalah dulu," bujuknya.

Luhan menatap makanan dan minuman yang terletak diatas nampan.

"Baekkie."

"Ya, hyung?"

"Kau yakin mereka tidak meracuni makanannya?"

Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya, "Kenapa kau menjadi paranoid seperti ini, hyung?"

"Selalu bersikap waspada tidak ada salahnya."

"Baiklah, baiklah," suara Baekhyun terdengar frustasi. "Kupikir tidak, hyung. Aku sudah memakan makanan dan meminum minuman yang disediakan mereka dan sampai saat ini aku tidak merasakan hal aneh apapun ditubuhku. Lalu, seperti yang dikatakan Kris tadi, mereka membutuhkan kita untuk membantu penyelidikan, dan mereka tidak akan mendapatkan keuntungan jika membunuh kita," jelasnya.

Alasan Baekhyun sebenarnya masuk akal, namun Luhan tidak mau _menyerah_ begitu saja.

"Lalu, kenapa kau diperbolehkan bebas berkeliaran disini? Apa itu artinya kau sudah _mempercayai_ mereka?"

Luhan dapat menangkap mata sipit Baekhyun melebar sejenak mendengar perkataannya. Namun kemudian Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia menghampiri sunbae-nya dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Cobalah mengenal mereka, hyung. Mereka tak seburuk yang kau bayangkan."

Setelah mengatakannya, Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan tersebut—meninggalkan Luhan yang terpaku ditempat.

#

Luhan membuka matanya untuk kesekian lagi. Sejak kemarin, ia sama sekali tidak keluar kamar. Makanan dan minuman yang dibawakan Baekhyun untuknya pun hanya ia cicipi sedikit. Sisanya telah dibereskan oleh-entah-siapa.

Seperti—tidak ada semangat hidup.

Pandangannya menuju satu-satunya jendela yang ada diruangan tersebut. Langit masih gelap, namun ada sedikit bias-bias berwarna biru cerah yang mewarnainya. Luhan menduga ini sudah pagi, mungkin sekitar pukul enam.

Luhan menyingkap selimutnya, dan kemudian duduk perlahan. Kembali, rasa nyeri mendera punggungnya, namun tidak sesakit kemarin. Namun, tetap saja membuatnya merintih.

Mungkin, tidak ada salahnya keluar.

Luhan menurunkan kedua kakinya perlahan dan seketika hawa dingin lantai yang dipijaknya merambati semua sistem sarafnya. Butuh waktu beberapa saat baginya agar terbiasa, kemudian ia mencoba melangkahkan kakinya satu-persatu.

Bagus, setidaknya kakinya tidak ada yang patah.

Meski agak terseok, Luhan tetap memaksakan berjalan menuju pintu ruangan. Sebenarnya, sedikit-banyak ia penasaran dengan apapun yang ada diluar ruangan ini.

Maka dibukanya pintu yang memang tidak terkunci itu.

Dan Luhan terkesiap melihat apa yang ada didepannya.

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang aneh. Hanya ada ruang tamu biasa, lengkap dengan satu set sofa, meja, televisi dan karpet yang terhampar. Disebelahnya ada dapur yang minimalis, namun rapi.

Berbeda dengan pikirannya selama ini, ia 'disekap' disebuah gudang, atau bangunan lama yang tak terhuni. Dan ternyata, selama ini ia berada didalam _rumah biasa._

Luhan memandang sekeliling. Tidak ada orang.

Kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada barang-barang yang berada dimeja ruang tamu. OH Tuhan! Itu semua barang miliknya!

Dompet, handphone, tas punggung, bahkan bajunya yang sudah terlipat rapi.

Tanpa pikir panjang Luhan segera menghampiri meja tersebut dan memeriksa barangnya satu-persatu. Ia mengacak-acak isi tasnya, membuka dompetnya...

"Jangan khawatir, tidak ada yang hilang."

Suara itu berhasil menginterupsi kegiatannya memeriksa barang. Dilihatnya namja berkulit putih yang—menurutnya—paling ramah diantara yang lain.

Suho menghampirinya, dengan membawa segelas mug yang mengeluarkan asap mengepul diatasnya. Kemudian menaruhnya tepat dimeja depan Luhan.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya melihat segelas cokelat hangat yang tersaji dihadapannya.

"Um, terimakasih," ucapnya canggung. Dan sedetik kemudian ia mengutukki kebodohannya karena terlihat salah tingkah.

"Sama-sama," jawab Suho sembari mempertahankan senyumnya.

Luhan tak meresponnya lagi. Aroma cokelat hangat dihadapannya segera memasuki indra penciumnya dan segera saja menimbulkan rasa lapar baginya. Jelas saja, ia tidak makan sejak kemarin.

Ia menyeruput pelan cokelat hangatnya dan menikmati setiap aliran yang membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering. Kemudian menaruh mug itu kembali setelah dirasakannya cukup.

Luhan hendak meraih tasnya, ketika itulah ia menyadari sebuah benda tergeletak diatasnya, sebuah koran pagi.

Bayangan terakhir Appa-nya yang membaca koran pagi seketika terlintas dibenaknya. Luhan menggapai koran pagi tersebut dengan ragu-ragu dan juga—takut. Ia tak tahu mengapa, tapi yang jelas, sepertinya ia harus membaca artikel dikoran itu.

Dan headline koran yang bertuliskan huruf kapital dan bercetak tebal segera mengambil alih perhatiannya.

.

**XXX DAILY**

**'HANCURNYA BISNIS BESAR KELUARGA XI YANG TERKENAL'**

.

Sebuah godam besar seakan menghantam tubuhnya hingga berkeping-keping.

.

**Seoul, 13 Mei 20xx**

**Bisnis besar keluarga Xi, yang merupakan restoran seafood dan mempunyai beberapa cabang di Korea Selatan sangat berkembang pesat beberapa tahun belakangan. Namun, keinginan Xi Dingxiang (55) pemilik dan pendiri restoran keluarga tersebut dan istrinya Xi Yuan (50) untuk menambah cabang restoran mereka tampaknya kini hanya angan-angan belaka.**

**Dilansir seminggu yang lalu, sejumlah protes dilayangkan oleh pelanggan kepada pihak restoran karena para pelanggan mengalami gejala keracunan dan banyak yang telah meninggal setelah mencicipi makanan restoran tersebut. Bahkan, pihak kepolisian dan badan penelitian turut ikut campur dalam masalah ini.**

**"Setelah kami meneliti dengan sampel, kami menemukan racun **_**Tetrodoxin **_**di beberapa menu andalan restoran keluarga Xi. Racun ini biasa ditemukan dan dihasilkan oleh ikan Fugu, sejenis ikan buntal yang terkenal a****k****an racunnya yang mematikan," jelas Dokter Lee Sungmin, kepala penelitian dan riset Korea Selatan.**

**Lusa kemarin (11/03) polisi mendatangi rumah keluarga Xi untuk menangkap dan meminta keterangan langsung dari pemilik restoran. Namun, karena terlalu shock, Xi Dingxiang (55) mendadak terserang stroke yang mengakibatkan ia harus dirawat intensif dirumah sakit. Istrinya, Xi Yuan (50) dan anak bungsu mereka, Zhang Yixing (19) turut dibawa guna dimintai keterangan. Namun, anak sulung mereka, Xi Luhan (20) dinyatakan hilang karena****—**

.

Luhan sudah tak peduli lagi dengan kelanjutan artikel yang ia baca. Airmatanya sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Segera ia hempaskan koran pagi tersebut dan meraih handphone-nya dengan kasar. Dengan tangan yang gemetar ia segera mencari kontak Yixing, namun—

-sebuah tangan dengan cepat merebut handphone-nya.

"Apa aku belum bilang jika ada larangan memakai telepon selular dirumah ini?"

"Kembalikan..." desis Luhan. "KEMBALIKAN DASAR KEPARAT!"

Luhan menghapus airmatanya dengan kasar dan serta-merta menerjang Kris demi merebut kembali handphone-nya. Tak peduli lagi pada kenyataan bahwa tinggi badannya jauh lebih pendek dibandingkan Kris.

"HYUNG!" Baekhyun yang tak sengaja melihat adegan tersebut segera menghampiri sunbae-nya yang mengamuk. "LUHAN-HYUNG!"

Tak digubrisnya teriakkan Baekhyun. Maka dengan modal nekat, Baekhyun meraih kedua tangan Luhan untuk menahannya.

"Hyung! Hentikan!"

"Lepas, Baekkie!" Seru Luhan sembari meronta-ronta.

"Tunggu, hyung!"

"KAU TIDAK MENGERTI!"

"Hyung, dengarkan aku dulu—"

Baekhyun terhempas keras ke sofa dengan kepala yang menabrak dinding akibat sikutan Luhan. Luhan membelalakkan matanya setelah menyadari perbuatannya.

"Hyung, _jebal_—"

#

Chanyeol masih terengah-engah di sofa. Tenaganya lumayan terkuras ketika menahan Luhan yang sepertinya ingin menghabisi Kris ditempat. Ia melirik Luhan yang berada tepat disampingnya. Piyama yang dipakainya tampak kebesaran, jelaslah bahwa Luhan adalah pemuda yang bertubuh kurus, bahkan tingginya hanya sebatas pangkal leher Chanyeol, tapi tenaganya—

Kini Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang berada disamping Luhan. Tangan putih namja itu tak henti-hentinya mengelus pergelangan tangan dan punggung Luhan. Raut wajahnya sangat sedih, sedangkan tatapan mata Luhan seolah kosong, sulit digambarkan.

Kris, Kai, dan Sehun duduk di sofa sebrang, sedangkan Suho lebih memilih berdiri di samping Chanyeol. Dan belum ada yang membuka suara sejak lima menit yang lalu.

"Kalian tidak diperbolehkan memakai handphone selama bersama kami."

Ucap Kris sembari menatap Luhan dan Baekhyun.

Luhan tidak menjawab, namun rahangnya mengeras.

"Kau sudah membaca artikel barusan, kan? Sekarang, polisi sedang mencari keberadaan kalian, terutama kau, Xi Luhan. Jika kalian tetap menggunakan handphone kalian, polisi bisa melacak kalian melalui satelit dan menemukan kalian. Atau bahkan memasukkan kalian ke penjara karena Tuan Xi kini menjadi ter—"

"Lalu? Kenapa kalian menahan kami? Bukankah lebih baik kalian menyerahkan kami ke polisi dan semua urusan selesai? Polisi mempercayai kalian, bukan?" potong Luhan. Baekhyun yang menyadari perubahan suara sunbae-nya segera mengeratkan genggamannya pada lengan kurus Luhan. Seolah hendak menahan amarahnya.

"Tidak semudah itu," timpal Kai.

Luhan menaikkan alisnya. Sungguh, ia tidak mengerti semua kejadian yang menimpanya selama tiga hari terakhir ini. Semuanya terlalu abu-abu baginya. Luhan segera memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut.

"Bisa kalian jelaskan semua yang kalian ketahui, atau yang kalian sembunyikan padaku? Aku tidak mau mengalami gangguan jiwa sejak dini," pinta Luhan lamat-lamat.

Tidak ada jawaban. Kris memilih menundukkan pandangannya sembari menghela nafas.

"Kris-hyung," panggil Suho, membuat namja berambut pirang tersebut menolehkan kepalanya, "pelan-pelan saja."

Kris tidak segera menjawab. Membuat Luhan semakin gemas, namun ia berusaha menahannya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada malam insiden itu?" Kris akhirnya bertanya.

"Awalnya kami menunggu taksi untuk pulang," Baekhyun yang menjawab.

"Lalu?"

"Ada sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang menepi dan akhirnya menuju bagian belakang kampus kami. Kami mengikutinya," lanjut Luhan.

"Kenapa kalian mengikutinya?" kali ini Suho yang bertanya.

"Mobil itu familiar, karena di plat nomornya terdapat stiker restoran Appa-ku. Appa-ku memang menyuruh semua pegawainya menempelkan stiker restoran kami pada kendaraan pribadi mereka."

"_Volvo 960_," timpal Chanyeol.

Kris mengangguk.

"Jadii—" Chanyeol tengah memikirkan kalimat yang pas untuk diucapkan. "—kau mengenal mereka yang ada dalam mobil itu?"

"Hanya satu orang," jawab Luhan. "Dia koki baru di restoran keluargaku."

"Siapa na—"

"Sayang sekali, aku tidak mengingatnya," sergah Luhan cepat.

"Menarik," gumam Kai.

"Bagaimana? Sudah cukup jelas apa yang kita hadapi sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun pada Kris yang terlihat masih berpikir.

"Lalu apa yang mereka lakukan? Kalian melihatnya kan?" tanya Kris.

"Ya," jawab Luhan. "Mereka mengeroyok seorang namja hingga pingsan dan membawanya masuk ke mobil."

Luhan dapat mendengar helaan nafas frustasi dari lawan bicaranya.

"Kita terpojok," ujar Suho.

Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya. "Kenapa? Memang apa hubungan kalian dengan para namja penculik itu?"

Sesaat tak ada yang menjawab.

"Bukan dengan penculiknya, namun dengan namja yang diculik," jawab Chanyeol. "Dia adalah Tuan Muda kami, kami adalah bodyguardnya."

"Orang sepenting apa dia sehingga mempunyai bodyguard sebanyak kalian?" tanya Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

"_Dia_—adalah Huang Zi Tao, anak tunggal dari Tuan Besar Huang, seorang Duta Besar China yang menetap di Korea."

.

.

.

"M-mwo?"

Baekhyun yang pertama bereaksi. Matanya membelalak.

"Ada yang salah?" tanya Kris.

"Ani, tapi—aku tidak tahu ada seorang anak Duta Besar China di kampus. Maksudku, aku memang pernah mendengar ada seorang anak pejabat yang duduk di semester satu—" lanjutnya ambigu.

"Bagaimana dengan kau, Xi Luhan? Kau tahu sesuatu tentang Tuan Muda Huang?" Kris kini menatap Luhan yang masih menatap meja dengan pandangan kosong.

"Baiklah jika kau memang tidak—"

"Apa maksudmu dia adalah pemuda yang memiliki kantung mata tebal?"

Kris menaikkan alis, "Ya."

"Aku tidak mengenalnya. Tapi aku sering melihatnya diruang latihan matrial arts. Kupikir dia seorang atlet," jawab Luhan.

"Bukan. Tapi dia ahli bela diri wushu."

"T—tunggu dulu!" Baekhyun menginterupsi. "Kau bilang dia ahli wushu? Lantas kenapa ia harus repot-repot menyewa banyak bodyguard untuk menjaganya?"

"Itu keinginan ayahnya, Tuan Besar Huang."

"Jadi, dengan kata lain dia tidak ingin dikawal oleh bodyguard?" Luhan menarik kesimpulan.

Yang ditanya tidak merespon.

"—pada hari itu, Tuan Muda Tao memang sempat 'menghilang' dari pengawasan kami. Kami sendiri tidak tahu cara apa yang digunakannya, yang jelas, keberadaannya tidak bisa dilacak," jelas Chanyeol.

"Oh, itu sudah cukup menjelaskan semuanya," ujar Baekhyun santai sembari merilekskan posisi duduknya di sofa.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kris tajam. Namun Baekhyun tak menghiraukannya.

"Pertama, Tuan Muda kalian adalah seorang ahli beladiri wushu. Kedua, aku menarik kesimpulan bahwa menurutnya, ia tak perlu dikawal bodyguard, karena mungkin—menurutnya—ia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri tanpa pengawalan. Tapi itu adalah perintah ayahnya. Ya katakanlah itu sebuah _formalitas_ bagi keluarga pejabat.

Ketiga, aku sering melihat atlet-atlet wushu ditelevisi ketika olimpiade. Tenaga mereka benar-benar kuat. Jadi, sangat kecil kemungkinan Tao akan lumpuh semudah itu," Baekhyun menarik kesimpulan.

"Jadi, kau ingin bilang bahwa Tuan Muda 'sengaja' membiarkan dirinya diculik?" Aura hitam mulai membayangi pertanyaan Kris.

"Kau tahu itu," ujar Baekhyun sembari tersenyum lebar.

Oh, ya. Luhan hampir lupa jikalau hoobae-nya yang satu ini punya sifat yang jahil dan menjengkelkan.

Luhan menatap ekspresi kelima namja yang baru dikenalnya. Chanyeol menggaruk-garuk pelipisnya, pandangan Kai yang menerawang kebawah—berpikir, Suho yang mengusap dagunya, Kris yang melipat kedua tangannya di dada—jelas sekali ia masih belum menerima kesimpulan Baekhyun, dan—

—Sehun. Luhan hampir lupa akan keberadaan namja itu. Dirinya yang salah, atau memang sejak tadi Sehun tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun?

#

"Tao. Huang Zi Tao," gumam Baekhyun terus-menerus, seolah mengucapkan sebuah mantera.

"Memangnya kau tidak mengenalnya?" tanya Luhan.

"Mmm..." Baekhyun menggeleng. "Mungkin dulu aku pernah berpapasan dengannya, tapi itu sudah lama sekali. Kupikir dia orangnya jarang berkeliaran di kampus. Lalu kau, hyung. Bagaimana kau tahu tentang Tao?"

"Aku memang sering pulang malam. Tiap kali aku menghabiskan waktuku diruang musik, kadang aku masih bisa mendengar suara-suara diruang matrial arts. Dan ya, aku sering melihat namja berkantung mata tebal sedang latihan disitu. Awalnya aku tidak tahu namanya, tapi, ada temannya yang sering memanggil 'Tao'," jelas Luhan.

"Jadi, Tao itu sering pulang malam?"

Luhan mengangkat bahu, "Mungkin."

Mereka berdua masih berada di sofa ruang tamu. Kris dan yang lain meninggalkan mereka dengan alasan 'ada pekerjaan'. Baik Baekhyun maupun Luhan tidak ada yang mau beranjak dari ruangan itu.

Plek!

Sebuah kain hinggap dikepala mereka dan sejenak menghilangkan pandangan. Luhan dengan sigap menarik kain yang menutupi wajahnya.

Sebuah polo shirt dan jeans.

Ia menatap Baekhyun yang diberi pakaian yang sama—dengan cara yang sama pula; dilempar.

Kris memasang ekspresi datar setelah melempar pakaian pada dua namja tersebut.

"Apa ini?" tanya Luhan

"Pakaian."

Bisa didengarnya suara 'Pfftt' dari Baekhyun.

'Dongsaeng kurang ajar.'

"Aku tahu," Luhan berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar normal. "Kenapa kami harus memakainya?"

"Berterimakasihlah, Tuan Xi. Kau tentu tak ingin selamanya memakai piyama itu kan?" Kris balik bertanya.

"Yeah..."

Kris berniat meninggalkan mereka, namun ia berbalik lagi, "Sekedar informasi, aku dan yang lain akan pergi sebentar. Kalian jangan macam-macam dirumah ini dan jangan sekali-sekali _berniat kabur_, mengerti?" Ucapnya dengan penuh penekanan pada kata-kata terakhir.

Luhan meresponnya dengan mencibir.

#

Luhan melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding; 17:06

Ia bosan, sungguh.

Kris dan bawahannya telah pergi-entah-kemana sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. Suara kendaraan menjadi tanda bahwa mereka telah pergi.

Baekhyun sendiri memutuskan untuk tidur di 'kamar'nya.

Ngomong-ngomong, Luhan baru menyadari, sejak kemarin, hoobae-nya itu _tidur dimana? _Jelas sekali Luhan tidur sendiri sejak kemarin. Lantas Baekhyun?

Sebuah keingintahuan muncul di kepalanya. Ia bangkit dari sofa dan kemudian kakinya menuntun dirinya untuk berkeliling, sekedar untuk melihat-lihat.

Dan rumah ini memang selayaknya rumah biasa. Luas dengan satu tingkat diatasnya. Ia berhasil menemukan tiga kamar lain dilantai dasar.

Jika Baekhyun tidur di salah satu kamar itu, _ia tidur dengan siapa?_

Karena tidak menemukan jawaban apapun, Luhan meneruskan kegiatan melihat-lihatnya dan memutuskan untuk menaiki tangga satu-satunya dirumah tersebut.

Sunyi.

Hey, Kris benar-benar pergi dengan _semua _bawahannya? Tidak meninggalkan barang satu orangpun untuk menjaga 'rumah'?

Luhan terus berpikir, dan tanpa sadar ia telah sampai dilantai atas.

Dan—wow! Lihat apa yang ditemukannya!

Sebuah ruangan yang besar—dengan pintu balkon tertutup. Sebenarnya ruangan tersebut biasa saja, namun isinya—

—berbagai macam _gadget _yang berserakan. Kabel-kabel yang saling melilit satu sama lain. Beberapa set laptop lengkap dengan speaker dan printer, radio, _walkie talkie, _wireless, kumpulan handphone diatas meja disalah satu ruangan, _scanner code, _dan bahkan beberapa alat yang tidak pernah ia lihat dan ketahui sebelumnya.

—untuk apa gadget sebanyak ini?

Pertanyaan pertama yang terlintas di kepala Luhan.

Ia berjalan pelan-pelan memasuki ruangan tersebut, awalnya ia hanya memandang kagum dari ujung tangga. Namun sayang, Luhan tidak melihat sensor yang berada di sudut dinding bawah. Sensor itu sengaja dipasang untuk mencegah hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi.

Kakinya melewati sensor tersebut dan seketika seisi rumah menjadi gelap gulita.

Luhan kaget setengah mati. Matanya bergerak liar, namun ia tak dapat melihat apapun. Jakunnya naik-turun dan pelipisnya berkeringat. Ia membungkukkan badannya ketika dirasanya nafasnya tersendat-sendat.

'Sial, kenapa harus disaat seperti ini?'

Luhan berjalan tak tentu arah. Seketika kakinya tersandung salah satu kabel dan tubuhnya membentur meja yang berada tepat didepannya.

Duk!

Telinganya mendengar benda jatuh. Benda itu pastilah salah satu gadget yang ada diruangan itu. Namun Luhan tak bisa mengambilnya. Kepalanya mendadak berputar dan—

Prek!

Ia menginjak sesuatu.

Luhan jatuh terduduk karena tidak bisa menahan rasa pusing dikepalanya. Tepat setelah ia duduk, lampu-lampu dirumah tersebut kembali menyala.

Luhan segera menyingkirkan kakinya. Dan melihat sebuah handphone flip yang telah terbelah dua. Layarnya terpisah dengan keyboardnya.

Ia—baru saja menginjak handphone hingga terbelah dua.

"Kau..."

Luhan nyaris terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar sebuah suara. Ia segera menegakkan kepalanya dan mendapati—

—Sehun yang berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

"—apa yang telah kau lakukan?"

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

Sudah ketahuan kan siapa penyelamat Luhan dan Baekhyun? Yapp, mereka adalah cowok-cowok tampan cetar membahana dua dimensii :3 berbahagialah kalian yg menebak Sehun dan Chanyeol, kkk~

Sudah saya jelaskan sedikit perkaranya di chap ini, ada yg masih bingung? Atau malah makin bingung?;_; semoga gak ada ya :D

Soal ortunya Luhan, saya sengaja membuat OC karena saya agak kesulitan menentukan artis china kpop yg cocok, lol-_-

**Balasan Review**

**Yool Pyromaniac : **Yap, tapi aku lebih menekankan Luhan disini^^ sudah dilanjutkan yaa, makasih;)

**fyeahkaisoo : **hihi makasih;;; kalo soal pairing silahkan temukan sendiri :3 btw mereka bukan pencuri tapi penculik._. itu member lain kok/OC, bukan EXO. Makasih sdh menunggu;)

**lisnana1 : **pairingnya temukan sendiri ya;; makasih;)

**ICE BLOCK : **Ini udh dilanjutkan;; kalo soal updet kilat, mian aku gak janji;_; makasih;)

**Ryu ryungie : **sudah dilanjutkan;;;

**LuExo :** ihh samaa, bias pertamaku juga Luhan :3 iyaa ini yaoi. Soal couple temukan sendiri ya;; terimakasih;)

**Hisayuchi : **sudah dilanjutkan;; makasih^^

**Shizuluhan : **Iya, first fic di fandom screenplays maksudnya lol-_- ofc lulu itu uke forever ( '-')b pasangannya temukan sendiri ya;) makasih;)

**aj : **amin! Hehe, gomawo ne chingu^^

**Han Ri Rin : **iyaa, sengaja dibuat menggantung :3 /plak

**ichigo song : **diikuti terus ya biar gak bingung :3 /promosi terselubung/

**Oh Hyunsung : **yah, mereka HAMPIR diapa-apain, mengingat ini rated T /sigh/ yapp yg nolong termasuk Sehun Chanyeol :3

**Love Couple : **mian gak janji updet asap;_; gomawo:3

**HaFa NiAl : **jinjja?:O sudah ku lanjutkan, tapi mian gak janji updet cepet;_; gomawo:3

**rinie hun : **couplenya temukan sendiri yap:3 gomawo:3

**krisyeol** :yah berarti aku salah dong?T_T setauku happy virus julukan utk mereka berdua (BaekYeol) jeongmal mianhae kalo salah;_; makasih ya koreksinya;)

Btw, saya seneng bgt dapet respon dari kalian semua *bow* kalo ada yg salah, tolong dikoreksi, saya memang kurang dalam pelafalan Korea;_; baru tau dikit bgt. Oh, ya, bagi yg kirim saya PM, saya jarang buka PM, jadi ada kemungkinan lama dibalas atau malah gak sama sekali;_; kalo mau nanya2 lg, lewat twitter saja kimachanie :3

Fighting yg lagi ulangan!:-3 see ya~

Mai


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : **All characters are belongs to God, their parents, their agency, and themselves. But this fic is belong to me

**Length : **Chaptered

**Warning(s) : **Boys love, -maybe- typo(s), bahasa non-baku, AU, etc.

**Cast : **All EXO members and others.

**Pairs : **Official Couple and Crack Couple. Find them out with yourself!:)

**.**

**Fallen © Mai Ravelia**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read! I've warned you!**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**Chapt****er 3**

Baekhyun terduduk di ranjang dan tidak bergerak sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Ia baru saja bangun, dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah hyung-nya yang mondar-mandir tak tentu arah.

Pandangan Baekhyun terus mengamati setiap pergerakkan Luhan yang—bisa dibilang cukup absurd. Sebagai contoh; mondar-mandir dari sudut ke sudut ruangan, menggaruk-garuk kepala berulang kali, sesekali menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas, bersandar di dinding, menghela nafas panjang—

"Hyung, kau membuatku pusing."

Luhan menghentikan pergerakkannya sejenak dan menatap Baekhyun. Matanya menyipit berbahaya;

"Kau tidak akan mengerti."

Baekhyun mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya, "Hyung, kau tinggal mendekatinya dengan hati-hati, lalu katakan: 'Hai, maafkan aku telah membuat handphone-mu terbelah dua. Aku tidak menaruh dendam apapun padamu, sungguh! Kau mau aku menggantinya? Tapi aku tak membawa uang saat ini. Bagaimana jika kau dan teman-temanmu membebaskan kami? Lalu aku akan mengambil uangku lalu men—'"

"Mana bisa seperti itu!" Pekik Luhan frustasi. "Aku bukan sepertimu, yang dengan mudah akrab dengan orang lain," lirihnya.

"—dan aku tidak akan mengatakan hal bodoh seperti itu."

"Dan kenapa pula kau lakukan hal bodoh seperti itu, hyung? Sudah jelas mereka bukan warga sipil biasa. Dan 'markas' mereka pastilah berisi barang-barang yang tidak biasa."

"Baiklah, kita sama-sama bodoh."

"Aku tidak bodoh, hyung. Kau saja."

Luhan tak menanggapinya, dan kemudian ia terduduk di ranjang. Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia menghela nafas panjang dan keras. Walaupun ia pernah mendengar kabar burung jika terlalu sering menghela nafas bisa memendekkan umur, namun ia tak memperdulikannya.

Ia merasa—bertambah tua setiap hari, dikurung disini.

Kejadian setengah jam lalu masih terekam jelas di otaknya. Kondisi ruangan yang gelap gulita, kakinya yang terus tersandung dan bergerak tak tentu arah, pusing yang dirasakannya—

—dan tatapan Sehun yang tajam.

Ini baru pertama kalinya ia mendengar Sehun berbicara. Bukan sesuatu yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu memang, namun kenapa harus disaat-saat seperti _itu?_

_._

_._

**-...-**

_**"**__Kau_—_apa yang telah kau lakukan?"_

_Pandangan Luhan masih belum fokus, dan agak buram. Kakinya masih gemetar dan kepalanya masih terasa berputar. Namun, suara itu terdengar sangat mengintimidasi._

_"A_—_aku..."_

_"Apa kau tidak pernah diajari sopan santun jika berada di tempat orang lain?"_

_Nada suara itu terdengar sangat datar dan juga mengesalkan. Ingin rasanya Luhan membalasnya dengan sebuah bentakkan, namun tidak bisa. Ia tak sanggup. Dadanya masih naik-turun tak beraturan._

_"Dan apa kau tahu berapa harga telepon selular yang baru saja kau injak menjadi dua bagian?"_

_"Maafkan aku," dengan susah payah Luhan mengeluarkan suaranya. Ditatapnya Sehun_—_namja yang sedari tadi memojokkannya. "Aku_—_hhh..."_

_Sehun tidak merubah sedikitpun air muka maupun ekspresi wajahnya._

_"Aku akan menggantinya."_

_._

_._

_._

_Tidak ada respon yang berarti._

_Sejenak Luhan memejamkan matanya, dan berangsur-angsur pening dikepalanya menghilang. Ia juga dapat merasakan peluh dipelipisnya mengalir._

_"Aku berharap kau mengerti __**apa yang telah kau katakan."**_

_Tanpa menunggu respon lawan bicaranya, Sehun berbalik meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terduduk lemas._

_._

_._

_._

_**-...-**_

Perasaan gelisah terus-menerus membayangi Luhan. Terlebih perkataan Sehun yang terakhir. Apa yang dimaksud dengan _mengerti apa yang telah kau katakan?_

Luhan tidak mengerti dan tidak tahu. Tapi yang ia yakini, arti kalimat itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus.

#

Kali ini, Baekhyun terserang insomnia. Ia sudah melakukan berbagai macam cara dan bahkan berbagai macam posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur, namun hasilnya nihil. Sedangkan Luhan sudah tertidur sejak tadi disampingnya. Ia tak tahu kenapa, tapi sepertinya hyungnya itu sedang tidak enak badan. Tapi Luhan terus menyangkalnya dan berkata, "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Maka Baekhyun memutuskan untuk keluar kamar dengan hati-hati, agar tak membangunkan Luhan. Kris dan kawan-kawannya sudah pulang sekitar satu jam yang lalu.

Baekhyun melirik jam dinding; disitu tertera pukul 00:23.

Suasana rumah itu sepi, meskipun semua lampu dinyalakan. Baekhyun bukanlah seorang penakut, maka ia tak memedulikan suasana sekitar dan mengikuti kemanapun kakinya melangkah.

Dan kakinya melangkah ke bagian belakang rumah tersebut.

Rumah ini memang benar-benar terlihat seperti _rumah biasa_. Rumah keluarga yang damai, tenang, dan harmonis. Dibagian belakang rumah ini terdapat sebuah kolam renang pribadi dengan sebuah gazebo dipinggirnya. Disekitar kolam renang dipasang lampu-lampu temaram yang terlihat asri.

Baekhyun tersenyum sendiri, ia yakin Kris dan yang lainnya tak keberatan jika ia merendamkan kedua kakinya dikolam renang tersebut.

Baekhyun mengadahkan kepalanya, dan sebuah pemandangan yang menakjubkan terefleksi sempurna dimatanya.

Tidak istimewa memang, hanya langit malam berhiaskan bulan separuh dengan taburan bintang disekelilingnya.

Tapi percayalah, bagi orang-orang penghuni kota besar, kesempatan untuk melihatnya cerahnya langit malam dengan bulan dan bintang sudah menjadi momen yang langka sekarang. Terlalu banyak polusi udara sehingga menutupi keindahan malam.

Ini memang kebiasaan Baekhyun, menikmati keindahan terangnya lampu malam ketia ia berada dibalkon apartemennya—

Astaga, sudah sekotor apa sekarang apartemen tempat tinggalnya itu?

Tidak ada yang membersihkannya, karena Baekhyun memang tinggal sendiri.

Dengan bermodal tekad dan uang secukupnya, ia memutuskan untuk hidup mandiri di kota Seoul. Orangtuanya berada Bucheon, dan setiap bulan mereka mengirimi uang untuk anak mereka yang kini hidup mandiri di Seoul.

Hidup di ibukota sendirian bukanlah hal yang mudah. Baekhyun sadar betul jika uang yang dikirimi orangtuanya hanya cukup untuk membiayai makan dan sewa apartemennya, maka ia memutuskan bekerja sambilan menjadi seorang karyawan disalah satu cafe yang cukup terkenal.

Tapi itu hanya cerita lama, karena disuatu hari, atasannya menangkap basah Baekhyun sedang bersenandung sembari mencuci piring, dan menganggap suara miliknya patut didengarkan oleh orang lain. Maka sekarang inilah dia; Byun Baekhyun, mahasiswa berusia 18 tahun yang bekerja sebagai penyanyi cafe.

Mungkin sekarang, bossnya sudah mencari orang lain yang menggantikannya, karena dirinya sudah absen selama kurang-lebih seminggu tanpa keterangan apapun—larangan memakai ponsel dirumah ini adalah hal yang menyebalkan, sungguh—.

Yeah, dirinya kini tak lebih dari mahasiswa biasa.

Okay, ia dan Luhan harus cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat ini. Dan kemudian Baekhyun akan melakukan kebiasaannya yang dilakukan sekitar setahun yang lalu; membeli banyak surat kabar untuk melihat halaman belakangnya—kumpulan lowongan pekerjaan.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, kepalamu berasap tuh."

_Sedikit lagi, _jika Baekhyun tidak reflek berpegangan pada tangga besi kolam renang disampingnya, maka ia akan tercebur kedalam.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun menengok kesamping, dan yang didapatinya adalah sosok bertubuh tinggi dengan cengiran tak berdosanya yang lebar.

"Ups, aku mengagetkanmu, ne?"

"Sejak kapan kau datang?"

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya, "Lumayan lama, sejak tadi aku berdiri disampingmu, tapi kau tidak sadar karena kau sibuk berpikir. Aku khawatir kepalamu berasap, makanya aku menegurmu, hehehe."

"Err—yah, terimakasih."

"Sama-sama."

_Awkward conversation. _Salah satu dari banyak hal yang dibenci Baekhyun.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?"

Baekhyun menggerakan tangannya yang entah mengapa terasa kaku, "Ah, silahkan," ia menggeser sedikit posisi duduknya ke kiri.

Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya disamping Baekhyun dengan hati-hati. "Terimakasih."

Untuk beberapa menit kemudian, yang terdengar hanya suara kecipak air, semilir angin, suara jangkrik dan nafas mereka.

"Jadi kau—insomnia?"

Baekhyun menoleh kesumber suara. Chanyeol bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari—laptop dipangkuannya.

"Sejak kapan kau membawa laptop?"

Chanyeol berhenti sejenak, kemudian ia menaikkan alis, "Jadi kau benar-benar sedang berpikir keras, ya? Sampai tidak menyadari keberadaanku yang membawa laptop sejak tadi?"

Sejenak, Baekhyun kagum dengan Chanyeol yang bisa berbicara sepanjang itu dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Ia tersenyum. Kedua matanya menatap air yang beriak dikolam, "Kupikir wajar jika ada seseorang yang sedang dikurung disuatu tempat yang bahkan ia tak tahu namanya, lalu ia berpikir tentang bagaimana nasib keluarga, rumah, dan pekerjaan yang ditinggalkannya, dan buruknya lagi ia sama sekali tak dapat memberikan kabar. Dan untuk pertanyaanmu yang tadi—ya, aku sedang insomnia."

Baekhyun terus berbicara tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. Ia hanya menghindari kemungkinan terburuk—kedua matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca, misalnya.

Menangis itu manusiawi. Tapi, ayolah—seorang namja tak mungkin menunjukkan langsung kelemahannya, terlebih kepada orang yang baru dikenalnya.

Diam sejenak, kemudian Baekhyun menoleh ke samping—

—Chanyeol menatapnya intens.

Kedua sudut garis mulutnya perlahan terangkat, membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis.

"Aku mengerti, maaf."

Baekhyun tak merespon. Sebisa mungkin ia tetap menjaga wajahnya datar agar Chanyeol tak mudah membaca pikirannya. Terimakasih untuk Luhan-hyung yang selalu mengajarinya akan hal ini.

"Lalu, kau? Insomnia juga?"

Mengalihkan pembicaraan agar tak lama berlarut-larut.

Chanyeol masih mempertahankan cengirannya, "Aku memang biasa terbangun jam segini."

"Untuk apa?"

"Kerja."

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya. Matanya menatap laptop abu-abu yang terpangku di paha Chanyeol, "maksudmu, kau sedang mencari informasi?"

"Huh?"

Baekhyun mencibir, "Kalian tidak mungkin hanya duduk diam disini tanpa menyusun strategi untuk menyelamatkan Tuan Muda Huang, kan?"

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Untuk seukuran anak kecil, kau hebat juga, ya?"

"Siapa yang kau bilang anak kecil, huh? Aku adalah mahasiswa berumur 18 tahun!"

"18 tahun?" tanya Chanyeol sanksi. Matanya menatap Baekhyun dari ujung rambut hingga kaki.

"Apa? Kau tidak percaya karena tubuhku pendek?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu, ya."

"Terserah."

Baekhyun kembali memunggungi Chanyeol yang sedang menahan tertawanya.

"Tapi—astaga, apa aku harus memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Baekkie-hyung'?"

"Tentu saja, itu agar membuktikan kau—hey! tunggu dulu!"

Baekhyun kembali memutar badannya, kemudian mendekati wajahnya dengan wajah Chanyeol. Namja bertubuh tinggi tersebut memundurkan tubuhnya tanpa sadar, keringat mengalir dipelipisnya.

"Err—apa yang kau—"

"Kau—"

Mata Baekhyun menyipit berbahaya.

"Kau—lebih muda dariku?!"

.

.

.

"Ehehehe—"

"Astagaaaaa!" Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan helaan frustasi. "Jadi, selama ini aku berpikiran telah diculik segerombolan namja berumur 20-30 tahunan yang nyatanya bahkan lebih muda dariku dan Luhan-hyung?!"

"Apakah wajah kami setua itu?" Chanyeol meraba pipinya sendiri.

"Gaya kalian seperti namja dewasa! Jadi sebenarnya, berapa umurmu?"

"17 tahun."

"Bagaimana bisa seorang namja 17 tahun bisa tumbuh setinggi ini?"

"Kau saja yang pertumbuhannya terhambat, Baekkie-hyung."

"Aku tidak terhambat! Dan—apa yang kau bilang tadi? '_Baekkie-hyung_'? Jangan merasa akrab denganku!"

"Tapi menurutku itu panggilan yang cocok."

"Terserah! Tapi aku tidak mau! Kau yang paling muda disini, kan?"

"Tidak, Kai dan Sehun yang paling muda disini, 16 tahun. Tapi Sehun adalah maknae-nya."

"Mereka yang bertampang seperti _ahjussi _itu ternyata masih 16 tahun dan berani menculik namja yang lebih tua dari mereka?! Apa kalian gila?!

"Whoaa! _Calm down, hyung, calm down, _kami tidak berniat menculik kalian," Chanyeol memegang pundak yang lebih kecil dihadapannya, yang sudah menegang sejak tadi.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika kenyataannya semengerikan ini?" pekik Baekhyun.

"Ini sudah malam, hyung. Kau tidak mau membangunkan Kris-hyung untuk menodongkan samurainya ke arah kita gara-gara membangunkan dia, kan?"

"Nah, ngomong-ngomong tentang Kris, berapa umur pemimpin kalian itu?"

"20 tahun kalau tidak salah."

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Pundaknya masih tegang, namun sekarang sudah lebih rileks.

"Aku—bingung. Kalian masih sangat muda, bahkan umur 16 tahun seperti Kai dan Sehun—demi Tuhan! Mereka itu seharusnya belum lulus SMA! Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa kalian bisa menjadi—"

"Menjadi?"

"—menjadi seperti ini? Kalian harus berkutat dengan alat-alat dan senjata aneh yang seharusnya kalian belum cukup umur untuk memakainya!"

"A—"

"Hentikan senyuman bodohmu itu! Aku butuh penjelasan!" bentak Baekhyun.

"Cengiran ini sudah menjadi ciri khasku, hyung, kalau kau mau tahu."

Baekhyun masih mengatur nafasnya.

.

.

.

.

"_Well_," ujar Chanyeol, "pada akhirnya kau dan temanmu memang harus mengetahui semuanya."

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**Q : **Kenapa author gak dari awal sudah menentukan crack / official couple utama di fict ini?

**A : **Saya hanya ingin tokoh-tokoh disini berinteraksi alami, jadi kemungkinan official dan crack itu pasti ada. Jika dari awal sudah ditentukan (misal; main pair : KrisYeol, SuLay) maka interaksi Kris pasti mayoritasnya dgn Chanyeol, dan interaksi dgn tokoh lain hanya seperlunya saja. Saya ingin cerita ini mengalir alami(?)

**Q : **Tapi mengapa author menentukan setiap pairingnya di fict lain yg author sudah buat sebelumnya?

**A : **Karena saya ingin mencoba hal baru ;)

.

**Balasan Review :**

**rinie hun : **ada hunhan kan di chap ini? Dikit sih tapi._. Maaf ya kalau updatenya lama.

**zhehoons : **hallo, selamat datang^^ yeah, kita punya selera yg sama hehe. Maaf saya gak apdet asap._.

**Ochaaa : **iya ada official pair kok;) maaf ya gak updet asap._.

**Ryeong : **makasih :3 ada official dan crack pair, silahkan temukan sendiri^^

**LuExo LuExo KyuElf : **Yap, tebakan anda benar chingu, selamat ^^ oh ya, jgn terkecoh dgn pairing yg udah bermunculan ya, siapa tau nanti ujungnya beda, kan?;) aku 96line :3

**fyeahkaisoo : **jujur aku nyengir sendiri baca review mu, wkwk xD ini sdh diapdet, maaf lama._.

**Hisayuchi : **walaupun mereka uke, tapi mereka kan tetep cowok, jadinya sebisa mungkin aku bikin karakter yg wajar :3 iyak, iri sendiri sm si panda u_u

**lisnana1 : **maaf kalo gak updet asap._. Amin, semoga doanya buat Lulu terkabul o:)

**TYSLAulia : **Temukan sendiri ya couplenya n_n

**0312luLuEXOticS : **hallo selamat datang n_n iya main castnya si rusa cina ;) dan dia itu uke forever lol-_-

**Love Couple : **Tao nya nanti nyusul kkk xD

**ichigo song : **Yap, ini BxB *nunjuk warning(s) diatas* kalo masalah couple nya siapa aja itu silahkan temukan sendiri ;) dan jgn terkecoh dgn interaksi diawal karna di akhir bisa saja berubah kan? Ya, begitulah, aku pertama kali melihat Kai di MV MAMA juga kesannya dia nyebelin._. Lol. Hehe, no prob, justru aku suka review yg panjang dan banyak sarannya n_n

**Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic : **Chen dan Xiumin nya nanti nyusul kok n_n

**Oh Hyunsung : **Yeah, siapa yg rela dikurung sama orang tak dikenal dan punya kesan nyebelin, sementara dirinya sendiri punya masalah yg harus diselesaikan? Kkkk :D maaf gak bisa kilat u_u

**HaFa NiAl : **eits, jgn terkecoh sama pairnya ya^^ maaf ya updetnya lama._.

**Riyoung Kim : **sudah di apdet :3

**dianhaniehunie : **Yah, sehun agak marah sepertinya...xD

** : **sudah dilanjutkan :3

.

Yap, kemarin saya harus bertempur menghadapi UTS, galau SS5 Seoul (btw, saya skrg sebel sama Sungmin karena dia lbh cantik dari saya, terutama pas cross-dressing, lol) dan kegiatan sekolah lain sehingga lama apdet. Mohon dimaafkan dan dimengerti ._.

Untuk yg mau UN, stop baca / nulis fanfic dulu yak, hiatus gitu maksudnya. Fighting! ( '-')9

Saya gak bermaksud gombal, tapi, percayalah! Review kalian adalah semangatku! ( '-')9

Sign,

Mai


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : **All characters are belongs to God, their parents, their agency, and themselves. But this fic is belong to me

**Length : **Chaptered

**Warning(s) : **Boys love, -maybe- typo(s), bahasa non-baku, AU, etc.

**Cast : **All EXO members and others.

**Pairs : **Official Couple and Crack Couple. Find them out with yourself!:)

**.**

**Fallen © Mai Ravelia**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read! I've warned you!**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**Chapt****er 4**

Pagi hari di saat itu begitu cerah layaknya musim panas pada tahun-tahun sebelumnya, meskipun belum saatnya musim panas. Terlihat dari cahaya matahari berwarna keemasan yang perlahan merambati dinding-dinding kamar dan memantulkan bayangan.

Kris mengawali pagi itu dengan berdiri menatap cermin.

Cermin lonjong besar yang ukurannya hampir setinggi dirinya, Kris berdiri didepannya dengan ekspresi yang ia sendiri tak bisa mendeskripsikannya.

Refleksi dirinya terpantul sempurna dicermin tersebut. Tubuhnya yang jangkung, rambut cepaknya yang berwarna hitam terlihat mulai memanjang, pipinya yang sedikit tirus, tubuhnya yang semakin mengurus sejak terakhir ia ingat, kulitnya yang berwarna sawo matang, dan—

—Kris baru menyadari bahwa ia memiliki kantung mata yang menghitam diwajahnya.

Oh, sudah berapa hari ia tidak bisa tidur?

Selama ini ia hanya _tidur-tidur ayam_. Kris hanya memejamkan kedua matanya, namun tak bisa tidur sepenuhnya. Bahkan jika dalam sehari ia bisa tidur selama 3 jam, ia akan sangat bersyukur akan hal itu.

Beban yang ia bawa—terlalu berat.

Kris mengelus tengkuknya yang terasa pegal—lagi-lagi ia salah bantal—, ia tidur pagi dan bangun pagi demi menyelesaikan kewajibannya. Ia sangat bersyukur, memiliki sebuah tim kecil yang sangat membantunya, meskipun tak pernah ia utarakan secara langsung.

Ia sudah pernah berjanji, bahwa ia akan melindungi dan menjaga apa yang telah diperintahkan untuknya. Meski sekarang, ia selalu mengutukki dirinya sendiri karena lalai dalam menjalankan tugasnya. Tugas melindungi seseorang, Tuan Muda Huang.

Kris mengepalkan kedua tangannya, ia takkan mengulangi hal bodoh itu lagi.

Benda mati dihadapannya telah menjadi saksi.

.

#

.

"Apa yang sudah kau dapatkan?"

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi ditumpukan diatas meja. Kacamata besarnya sedikit melorot tanpa berniat ia benarkan.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah ini hal yang bagus atau tidak."

"Katakan saja," suruh Kris.

Chanyeol melirik laptopnya sebentar, "Semalaman aku meretas dan melacak keberadaan 'mereka', sistem yang mereka gunakan sangat canggih. Aku sampai tidak tidur semalaman."

Kris tetap diam mendengarkan.

"Tapi, setelah aku hampir berhasil meretasnya—"

"Kau ketahuan?" sela Kris.

Chanyeol buru-buru menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak! Tiba-tiba saja markas besar mengirimkan perintah lain."

"Perintah?" Kris mengusap leher belakangnya, "tidak bisakah mereka memberiku waktu untuk bernafas?"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil, "Ya, markas besar meminta kita untuk membantu polisi menemukan tahanan mereka yang hilang."

"Apakah tahanan itu termasuk anggota 'mereka'"?

"Ya. Dia adalah _Code Z."_

Ujung bibir Kris terangkat sedikit. "Hm, sudah kuduga. Dengan sistem keamanan pihak kepolisian yang seperti itu, mudah bagi _Code Z _untuk melarikan diri."

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening. "Tapi, _Code Z _menjadi tawanan di penjara bawah, bukan? Penjara khusus untuk kriminal kelas kakap dengan sistem keamanan yang canggih."

"Sistem keamanan seperti itu tidak ada artinya bagi _hacker _sepertimu kan, Park Chanyeol?"

"Eummh—_Code Z _bukan seorang _hacker _kan? Maksudku dia_—"_

_"_Dia hanya anak kecil yang terlalu terobsesi dengan film-film psikopat, dan mentalnya sedikit terganggu," jelas Kris. "Dan tentunya, ia pasti memiliki teman yang bisa membantunya menjebol sistem keamanan. Lalu, ta-da! Kini dia berkeliaran bebas dan kita harus menangkapnya."

Chanyeol mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Kris. Detik kemudian, ia menghela nafasnya.

"Itulah hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu apakah ini benar atau tidak, karena ini masih simpang-siur. Tapi, dari informasi yang kudapatkan, _Code Z _melarikan diri dengan bantuan dari—_Code D."_

Kris tetap menjaga ekspresi datarnya, meskipun tak dapat dipungkiri jiwanya sedikit terguncang ketika mendengar nama terakhir.

"Kalau memang benar seperti itu, biarkan saja. _Code D _memang sudah menjadi bagian mereka, bukan?"

Chanyeol berusaha mengangguk, tapi entah mengapa kini lehernya terasa kaku.

.

#

.

Luhan memutuskan untuk bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Ia menghabiskan sebagian besar harinya di kamar yang pertama kali ia tempati di rumah tersebut. Lebih baik seperti itu dibandingkan ia harus mengamuk kepada orang-orang yang telah 'mengurungnya', begitu pikirannya.

Ia menengok kesamping, tidak ada Baekhyun disampingnya. Ya, semalam ia meminta hoobae-nya itu untuk tidur disampingnya. Dirinya sedang banyak pikiran dan tubuh sempat _drop,_ tidak ada yang Luhan inginkan selain keberadaan seseorang disampingnya malam itu.

Dan benar saja, ketika ia membuka pintu kamar, ia menemukan Baekhyun sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah sembari membaca koran. Dahinya terlihat mengkerut dan bibirnya sedikit mengerucut maju. Kemudian, Luhan menyadari bahwa beberapa koran juga berserakan disekitar Baekhyun.

Kelihatannya Baekhyun terlalu serius membaca koran, sehingga tidak menyadari keberadaan Luhan yang berdiri dalam jarak dekat.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Baekhyun melirik sebentar kearah Luhan, namun berpaling lagi, "membaca kolom lowongan pekerjaan, hyung."

"Hm?" Luhan menaikkan alisnya, "bukankah kau sudah menjadi penyanyi di cafe—apa itu namanya? Mouse Habit?"

"Mouse Rabbit," koreksi Baekhyun. "Mungkin tidak lagi. Yesung-hyung pasti sudah memecatku. Karyawan mana yang berani absen selama hampir seminggu—oh, tidak. Mungkin lebih—tanpa memberi kabar? Sudah pasti namaku di _black-list_," Baekhyun kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Mencari pekerjaan itu sangat sulit, harus menyesuaikan dengan kemampuanku," lanjutnya. "Jika sudah menemukan tempat yang cocok, aku juga harus memikirkan berapa banyak sainganku diluar sana. Berbeda dengan keluarga Luhan-hyung yang mempunyai—," Baekhyun langsung menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, karena ia tidak sengaja menyinggung topik yang sensitif bagi Luhan.

'BODOH SEKALI KAU, PUTRA BYUN!' rutuknya dalam hati.

Baekhyun langsung berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya, "_Jeongmal mianhae, _Luhan-hyung. Maafkan aku! Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung persoalan itu," ungkapnya dengan suara rendah. Ia merasa dirinya benar-benar bodoh.

"Lihat aku, Baekhyun-ah."

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya, pikirannya sudah memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk. Walaupun nada suara Luhan terdengar biasa, tapi tetap saja—

Dengan takut-takut Baekhyun menatap sunbae kesayangannya itu. Senyuman manis terpatri diwajahnya.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa."

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya.

Luhan memutuskan kontak mata mereka. Dirinya tidak marah, sungguh. Meskipun kenyataannya, topik keluarga kini memang menjadi hal yang sensitif baginya.

Luhan mendudukan diri di sofa, tepat disamping Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah."

"Y-ya? Luhan-hyung?" Jawab Baekhyun sedikit terbata. Pikirannya masih melayang, alias masih merasa bersalah.

"Sampai kapan?"

Baekhyun tahu kemana arah percakapan ini.

"Sampai kapan kita disini?"

Baekhyun belum menjawab. Diam-diam ia melirik sunbae-nya yang ternyata sedang melihat kelangit-langit, menerawang. Luhan kini memang tidak berekspresi, namun matanya tidak bisa berbohong. Semua beban yang ditangguhkan padanya sudah berat, kini ditambah masalah besar yang bahkan Luhan sendiri masih belum mengerti seluk-beluknya. Disekitar matanya sudah tercetak lingkaran hitam dan matanya sedikit berair.

Baekhyun ingin— ralat, sangat ingin membantu Luhan dalam menanggung bebannya. Meski hidup berkecukupan, namun ia tahu, Luhan kini tidak sebahagia dulu.

Ia telah mengenal Luhan sejak bangku sekolah dasar, mereka dekat karena tinggal bersebelahan di kota Bucheon. Sebelum akhirnya setelah lulus sekolah dasar, keluarga Xi pindah ke Seoul. Dan ketika Baekhyun memutuskan kuliah di Seoul beberapa tahun kemudian, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka akan satu sekolah lagi dengan sunbae kesayangannya. Mereka juga sama-sama mengikuti kegiatan klub musik. Luhan selalu meluapkan emosinya ketika bernyanyi ataupun bermain piano.

Masih teringat jelas di kepala Baekhyun, ia lebih muda setahun dibandingkan Luhan, sehingga Luhan adalah kakak kelasnya di sekolah dasar. Luhan adalah anak yang periang, terkenal diseluruh penjuru sekolah dan hobinya adalah bermain sepak bola. Bahkan ia tak segan-segan menantang atau menerima tantangan dari para sunbae-nya dulu, karena notabene Luhan selalu menang.

Luhan adalah anak yang periang, dan dirinya sendiri adalah anak yang hiperaktif dan berisik. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk keduanya menjadi akrab.

Tapi, ketika dirinya bertemu kembali dengan Luhan, Luhan benar-benar jauh berbeda. Meskipun wajahnya tetap sama; _baby face, _perawakannya kecil dan rambutnya ikal, sunbae-nya jauh lebih dingin dibandingkan yang ia ingat. Luhan juga tidak mempunyai banyak teman dikampusnya, padahal ia juga cukup terkenal.

Ya, ia mengenal Luhan.

Baekhyun mengetahui sebagian besar beban yang ditanggung Luhan, karena ia melihatnya dengan mata kepala sendiri.

Ya, ia mengenal Luhan.

Luhan tidak pernah menceritakan apapun yang telah membebaninya.

Itu jugalah yang membuat Baekhyun sulit membantunya.

"Tidak akan lama, aku yakin," Baekhyun meremas pundak kecil Luhan. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika merasakan pundak kecil Luhan semakin mengecil dibandingkan yang ia ingat.

Luhan menatapnya, "Kau bisa berjanji?"

Baekhyun balas menatapnya. Ia ingin menangis, sungguh! Luka dalam yang tersirat dimata Luhan terlalu jelas. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, menahan airmata yang siap melesak kapan saja.

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji, hyung. Karena yang kita butuhkan adalah bukti."

"Jadi, hyung. Bantulah hoobae kesayanganmu ini, agar kita bisa bersama-sama keluar!"

Baekhyun menjulurkan tangannya.

Luhan menatap tangan Baekhyun yang terjulur dihadapannya.

Baekhyun menaikkan alis, "bagaimana?"

Luhan menyambut uluran tangan Baekhyun.

"_Deal_."

.

#

.

Baekhyun baru saja akan mandi sore—ia telah meminta Kris untuk membelikan beberapa potong pakaian untuknya dan Luhan, untunglah Kris tidak menolak walaupun tersirat dimatanya bahwa ia sedikit kesal karena seenaknya saja disuruh—dan mencoba pakaian baru miliknya. Tapi niatnya diurungkan karena tiba-tiba Kris menyuruhnya bergabung diruang tengah untuk membicarakan hal penting.

Mendengar kata 'penting', sesungguhnya Baekhyun sangat berharap bahwa Kris akan segera membebaskan dirinya dan Luhan. Namun, ia tidak mau terlalu berharap, dan tidak mau kecewa.

.

#

.

Luhan mengikuti Baekhyun yang berjalan di depannya. Kris memang sudah memberitahunya agar segera berkumpul di ruang tengah untuk membicarakan hal penting. Namun, ia tidak mau kesana sendirian. Maka ia menunggu Baekhyun—yang menggerutu kesal karena tidak jadi mandi. Padahal sudah buka baju—memakai bajunya lagi dan segera bergabung diruang tengah.

Ternyata Suho menunggu mereka dari luar kamar dengan senyuman.

Luhan menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Suho-ssi?"

"Ayo, aku antarkan. Kalian sudah ditunggu."

Suho segera berbalik dan berjalan duluan.

Baekhyun menggaruk pelipisnya, "Antarkan? Bukannya ruang tengah itu didepan kita, ya?"

Luhan mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah, mungkin 'ruang tengah' yang dimaksudkan mereka adalah ruangan lain."

Mereka mengikuti Suho, yang ternyata membawa mereka menuju lantai atas.

'Lantai atas?' Luhan menggigit bibirnya, mengingatkan ia pada insiden dua hari yang lalu. Dimana ia 'tertangkap basah' oleh Sehun. Tapi, Luhan tetap menjaga ekspresinya agar terlihat biasa saja.

Setelah sampai sampai di tingkat dua, Luhan sempat melirik ruangan besar yang sempat dimasukinya kemarin lusa. Sudah tidak ada lagi gadget yang berserakan. Yang terlihat kini hanya ruangan luas belaka dengan televisi flat dan perangkat dvd, serta beberapa pintu kamar. Benar-benar tipikal 'rumah biasa'.

Tapi Suho tidak berhenti, ia tetap berjalan menuju tangga yang berada dilantai tersebut.

'Huh? Tingkat tiga?'

"Woah, aku baru tahu rumah ini ternyata besar juga," seru Baekhyun kagum.

Luhan meng-iyakan dalam hati.

Suho hanya tersenyum (lagi) melihat respon Baekhyun.

Kini mereka sudah di lantai 3, lantai teratas dirumah itu. Dihadapan mereka terdapat pintu besar yang akan membawa mereka ke 'ruang tengah'.

"Ayo, silahkan masuk."

Suho membuka pintu tersebut dengan perlahan, diikuti dua namja dibelakangnya yang melangkah ke dalam dengan ragu-ragu.

Dihadapan mereka kini terpampang ruangan besar, yang berisikan _home teater._

_Home teater _yang sangat mewah. Dasar dinding ruangannya berwarna cokelat, namun seluruh dinding berhiaskan _lightning _berwarna _baby blue. _Di tengah, terdapat beberapa sofa beludru yang berwarna serasi, tersusun rapi membentuk setengah lingkaran. Terdapat meja porselen berbentuk persegi memanjang ditengah-tengah sofa.

Dua buah _speaker _besar yang tingginya hampir mengenai langit-langit ruangan terpampang didepan, masing-masing terpasang di kiri dan kanan. Diantara speaker tersebut, terdapat layar besar utama untuk menonton.

Luhan dan Baekhyun terpaku diambang pintu. Pemandangan seperti ini memang baru bagi mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disana? Ayo masuk."

Panggilan Suho mengantarkan mereka kembali ke dunia nyata. Ternyata, Suho sudah duduk disalah satu sofa. Dan ia tidak sendirian. Kris, Kai, Sehun, dan Chanyeol juga berada disana, menatap dua orang namja yang masih terpaku di ambang pintu.

"A—baiklah," Baekhyun lebih dahulu sadar, "Luhan-hyung, kajja!"

Ia menarik pergelangan Luhan, dan tangan yang satunya lagi ia gunakan untuk menutup pintu.

Luhan menghela nafas, ia sedikit _nervous, _ia sendiri tidak tahu alasannya.

Mereka memilih salah satu sofa yang berada di ujung kanan, karena kosong. Baekhyun duduk lebih dulu, tepat disebelah Suho, disusul oleh Luhan. Jadi Luhan yang paling pinggir kanan. Urutan dari kiri ke kanan adalah Sehun, Kris, Kai, Chanyeol, Suho, Baekhyun dan Luhan.

Oh, baiklah. Awalnya Luhan pikir duduk di paling pinggir adalah pilihan yang tepat karena tidak langsung berdekatan dengan orang-orang itu, nyatanya adalah tidak. Kini, posisi duduknya berhadapan langsung dengan Sehun, yang duduk di sofa yang paling kiri. Sofa-sofa tersebut berbentuk setengah lingkaran, ingat?

Kesan pertama dengan orang lain adalah hal yang paling penting. Tapi, menurut Luhan, Sehun akan berpikir kesan pertama yang ditimbulkannya adalah 'perusak'.

Rileks.

Luhan berusaha bersikap biasa.

.

.

"Baiklah, karena semuanya sudah berkumpul, bisa ku mulai?" tanya Kris.

"Ya."

Baekhyun mengamati Kris dengan tatapan menilai. Astaga, benarkah orang tua ini baru menginjak usia 20 tahun?

Kris membuka laptop hitam dihadapannya, mengetik sebentar, dan tak lama kemudian layar utama dihadapan mereka memunculkan gambar.

Terlihat sebuah bangunan usang yang besar. Jika tidak dilihat dengan teliti, bangunan tersebut tampak seperti gua batu. Di sisi kiri-kanan pintu masuk bangunan terdapat dua orang penjaga yang menggunakan pakaian tentara dan masing-masing dari mereka membawa senjata. Tentara satu membawa samurai yang tersampir di punggungnya, yang satu lagi membawa senjata laras panjang.

"Tempat apa itu?" tanya Kai.

"Ini adalah penjara Silmido. Terletak di Pulau Silmido*****, pulau tak berpenghuni. Dahulunya pulau ini merupakan tempat latihan bagi Unit 684*****," jawab Kris.

"Ya, lalu ada apa dengan penjara tersebut? Apakah ada tawanan yang lari?" kini Baekhyun yang bersuara. Walaupun ia bukan bagian dari 'agen' seperti Kris, Baekhyun berpikir ia mempunyai hak disini, karena ia juga dipanggil dalam 'rapat'.

"Tepat sekali," ujar Kris. "Setiap tawanan yang dikurung disini adalah tawanan kelas kakap yang sangat berbahaya. Mereka disiksa, dikerja paksa, dan ada yang diperlakukan seperti binatang karena kejahatan mereka yang diluar batas."

"Salah satu anggota _Baem, _telah dikurung disini, dan dijatuhkan hukuman mati. Ia telah dikurung selama 3 bulan, namun ia berhasil lolos."

"_Baem?_" tanya Luhan dengan suara kecil.

"Oh, maaf. Apa aku belum memberitahumu? _Baem _adalah organisasi illegal yang menentang sistem pemerintahan, dan akan melakukan apa saja agar pemerintahan sekarang jatuh ke tangan mereka. Mereka jugalah pencetus perang keluarga Korea Selatan dan Korea Utara, dengan politik adu domba.

—mereka pula lah yang menculik Tuan Muda Huang, dan menghancurkan bisnis keluargamu, Xi Luhan."

Baekhyun dapat melihat punggung Luhan menegang mendengar penjelasan dari Kris.

Suasana menjadi hening. Semua orang sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya mengusap punggung Luhan agar menjadi rileks.

"—_Code Z?_"

Sebuah suara memecahkan keheningan yang berlarut-larut itu. Semua pasang mata tertuju pada Sehun, yang kini menempelkan ujung bolpoin di bibirnya.

"Anak psikopat itu?" Kini giliran Kai yang bersuara, nada suaranya terdengar kaget.

"Psikopat?" tanya Suho.

"Iya," jawab Chanyeol. "Di masa lalu, _Code Z _sangat terobsesi dengan film-film psikopat, dan itu membentuk kepribadiannya. Disalah satu dokumen rahasia polisi yang pernah ku baca—"

"Kau meretas sistem keamanan polisi lagi? Tamat riwayatmu jika ketahuan!" sela Kai.

"Ya! Jangan menyela pembicaraan orang, _dongsaeng_! Itu ku lakukan juga demi kelancaran misi kita!" sungut Chanyeol. "Di dokumen tersebut, tercatat biodata lengkap _Code Z_, termasuk segala penyakitnya. Ia menderita gangguan jiwa, dan sangat senang jika melihat darah berceceran dimana-mana. Maka dari itu ia belajar merakit bom di usia muda, dan menempatkannya di tempat-tempat yang strategis. Jadi ketika bom itu meledak—dan BOOM! Tersebarlah potongan-potongan tubuh manusia dan darah dimana-mana.

_Code Z _terus melakukan hal itu dan akhirnya salah satu anggota _Baem _melihat dan kemudian merekrutnya. Dan dengan direkrutnya ia sebagai anggota _Baem_, kemampuan merakit bomnya menjadi berkali-kali lipat. _Code Z _juga menaruh kiriman bom disalah satu gedung pemerintahan dan mengakibatkan ratusan orang meninggal mengenaskan beberapa tahun yang lalu," jelas Chanyeol.

"Apakah karena itu ia ketahuan dan dipenjara?" tanya Luhan.

"Tidak, belum. Entah bagaimana caranya, pihak _Baem _menyamar dan berhasil meyakinkan pemerintah Korea Selatan, jika kiriman bom itu dari Korea Utara yang bekerjasama dengan Cina."

"Dan tercetuslah perang," sambung Suho.

"Tunggu dulu, tunggu!" Suara Baekhyun menginterupsi. "Tadi, kalian bilang, _Code Z _adalah 'anak kecil psikopat', lalu, kalian bilang lagi bahwa dia mempelajari ilmu merakit bom saat usia muda. Jadi sebenarnya, dia umur berapa?"

.

Hening.

Sesaat tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Tahun ini, _Code Z _akan menginjak usia 15 tahun," jawab Kris.

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya tanpa sadar. 'Menginjak 15 tahun'? Bukankah itu berarti usianya masih 14 tahun?

"A-astagaaa..." Seru Baekhyun sembari menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. "Sudah berapa lama aku hidup di dunia ini? Dan aku baru mengetahui kenyataan semengerikan ini?" ujarnya terlebih pada diri sendiri.

Sedangkan Luhan menatap Kris dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut.

Semua ini semakin rumit baginya.

"Itu hanya sedikit hal yang kalian ketahui dari dunia bawah, Baekhyun-ssi, Luhan-ssi," ujar Kris.

"Ini semakin membingungkan," ucap Luhan sembari memegangi kepalanya yang masih berdenyut.

"Tidak usah terburu-buru. Semuanya akan jelas nanti."

Luhan tidak menjawab, namun diam-diam ia setuju dengan Kris. Tak usah terburu-buru, _step by step_, dengan begitu ia dan Baekhyun dapat terbebas dari tempat ini.

Tapi tetap ada yang membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Bukan karena ia takut dengan siapapun yang disebut _Code Z, _bukan karena ruangan ini sangat dingin, bukan juga karena cemas yang menghantuinya.

Luhan bisa merasakannya—tatapan _itu._

Sejak tadi, ia sudah merasakannya. Sejak awal dia masuk, sejak ia mendudukkan diri di sofa beludru. Tapi Luhan (berusaha) mengabaikannya. Tatapan seolah ingin mengintimidasinya, dan membelah dirinya menjadi dua.

Dan _belum juga _berhenti.

Tatapan intens orang yang duduk tepat disebrangnya.

.

.

"Jadi, Kris-hyung," Suho bersuara, "apakah misi kali ini adalah menangkap _Code Z?_"

Kris mengangguk, "Ya, itu adalah misi langsung dari markas besar. Kita akan menangkap _Code Z _sebelum _Baem _kembali merebutnya, membawanya ke markas besar dan mengintrogasinya."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Tuan Muda Huang? Apakah ada hubungannya dengan _Code Z?" _Tanya Suho lagi.

Kris menghela nafas sebentar.

"Besok, _Code Z _akan menjalankan aksinya di Buyeo National Museum. Menurut markas besar, ia akan menaruh bom di titik-titik tertentu dan meledakkannya. Tugas kita adalah menemukan bom-bom tersebut dan menyelamatkan orang-orang."

Semuanya mengangguk.

"Organisasi _Baem _juga telah meminta tebusan uang sebesar US $10juta kepada keluarga Huang, jika tidak Tuan Muda akan dibunuh dan keluarga Huang akan diasingkan ke negara lain. Tapi, menurut berita, pihak keluarga Huang tidak merespon ancaman itu."

"Pastilah pihak keluarga berpikir, kalian akan menyelamatkan Tao," ujar Luhan mengambil kesimpulan.

Kris mengangguk.

"Rencananya, organisasi _Baem _akan membawa Tuan Muda ke museum itu. Jadi, jika misi kali ini kita gagal, maka Tuan Muda akan mati bersama ratusan orang yang ada di museum, juga penduduk sekitar."

Chanyeol meneguk ludah. "Repot juga, ya."

Tidak ada yang tidak setuju dengan perkataan Chanyeol.

Entah muncul darimana, tiba-tiba Kris datang sembari menjinjing sebuah koper hitam besar berbentuk kotak dan menaruhnya dengan pelan diatas meja.

Dengan lihai jemari Kris membuka koper tersebut, ketika koper telah terbuka, ia menghadapkan isinya kepada seluruh orang-orang yang berada di dalam ruangan _home teater._

Beberapa buah pistol.

"Besok kita akan membawa ini, masing-masing dari kalian akan membawa sebuah senjata yang cocok dengan kepribadian kalian masing-masing," jelas Kris.

"Ah~sudah berapa lama aku tidak menyentuh ini?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengusap salah-satu pistol yang berada dalam koper.

"Kami juga?" tanya Baekhyun, merujuk pada dirinya sendiri dan Luhan.

Kris menyeringai, "aku tahu kau bisa menggunakannya, Luhan."

Luhan hanya diam mengamati isi dari koper tersebut.

Kris mengambil salah satu pistol dan melemparnya ke arah Luhan. Dengan gerakan yang tangkas, Luhan menangkapnya.

Luhan memperhatikan senjata laras pendek ditangannya, dan mengelus sebentar.

"FN FNP-45*****?"

"Kau tahu itu."

Luhan menimang-nimang pistol itu sebentar, "sebenarnya aku lebih menyukai Barreta*****."

"Jangan banyak gaya," celetuk Kai.

Luhan hanya memutar matanya.

"Hei, Kris. Kau punya FN FNP-45 lagi? Untuk Baekhyun," lanjut Luhan.

Kris menatap Baekhyun dengan sangsi, "kau yakin bisa menggunakannya?"

"Hmph," dengus Baekhyun. "Aku dan Luhan-hyung dulu sering berlatih menembak bersama di Hawaii bersama Tuan Xi. Sekarang pun masih, tapi tidak sering."

'—di _game center,' _lanjutnya dalam hati.

Kris tidak menjawab, namun segera ia melemparkan pistol yang berjenis sama dengan Luhan kearah Baekhyun, dan dibalas dengan tangkapan yang sempurna.

"_Well, _sekarang kalian beristirahatlah. Besok, kita akan berangkat pagi dan harus sampai di museum sebelum dibuka. Perjalanan kita ke Chungcheongnam-do akan memakan waktu lama."

"Apakah kita tidak memakai baju formal? Misalnya, setelan jas?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak, itu akan menarik perhatian. Instruksi selanjutnya akan kuberikan besok. Ada pertanyaan?"

Semuanya menggeleng.

"Baiklah, kalian bisa meninggalkan ruangan ini."

Masing-masing individu pun beranjak dari sofa dan keluar dari ruangan. Luhan dan Baekhyun memilih mengalah dan berjalan belakangan.

"Sepertinya, mulai besok kita akan kerepotan, hyung," bisik Baekhyun yang hanya bisa didengar Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum dan balas menepuk pundak hoobae didepannya, "Untuk bisa meraih sesuatu yang kita impikan, kita harus terlebih dahulu berkorban, bukan?"

Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati senyuman kecil nan manis dibibir sunbae-nya.

"Ya, hyung. Kita harus berkorban."

.

**TBC**

**.**

***P. Silmido : **Pulau tak berpenghuni di laut Kuning, lepas pantai barat Korsel. Dahulu bekas pelatihan unit 684 dan sempat tak berpenghuni. Namun skrg, P. Silmido sudah menjadi tempat wisata

***Unit 684 : **Sebuah kelompok di Korsel yg berupaya membunuh pimpinan Korut. Unit 684 berlatih di P. Silmido sejak tahun 1968 - 1971. Tapi hingga kini, bagian sejarah unit 684 masih simpang-siur atau belum jelas.

***Baem : **Bahasa Koreanya 'ular'. Terinspirasi dari anime Naruto, yaitu organisasi Sasuke yg bernama _Hebi, _bahasa Jepangnya ular. Gak kreatip emang xp

***Buyeo National Museum : **Museum nasional yg terletak di Buyeo, Chungcheongnam-do (do = selatan) Korsel.

***FN FNP-45 : **Pistol _semi-automatic _buatan USA

***Barreta : **Jenis pistol (yg umumnya) berwarna perak dan berasal dari Italia. Barreta termasuk 10 pistol terbaik di dunia.

Ohohoho, sudah mulai serius untuk chapter-chapter kedepan ;)

#.#

**Disclaimer 2 : **Mouse Rabbit Coffee miliknya Kim Jongwoon (Yesung) dan Kim Jongjin (Yesung's little brother)

Kenapa ada Mouse Rabbit segala? Karena Baekhyun sama Yesung sama2 main vocal (Baek lead atau main vocal sih?:v) sama2 suka pake eyeliner, sama2 ganteng-unyu-minta-dikresekin-trus-dibawa-pulang. Gak nyambung sih, iya saya tau._.

1) Ada yang liat foto2 EXO pas mereka di 13th Annual Billboard Music Festival di Cina? Saya liat dan saya SENANG :D karena selain EXO-M menang, banyak BANGET crack-pair moments disana 8D sebut saja KaiLu, ChanLu, ChanXiu, KrisYeol, TaoHun, KaiBaek kkk~

2) Oh ya, ada yg tau gak, kapan MAMA sama MCountdown (MCD) di indo? Denger2 sih ada EXO. Kalo ada yg tau, bagibagi info lah ya^^. Bete bgt, banyak konser kpop taun 2013 ini-_- nguras dompet. Apalagi konser GD sama SS5 nanti ashdkshbkd ;A; mana yg paling murah itu 550k, itupun paling belakang, hahaha...hahaha *garuk aspal*

**Thanks to :**

**SooBaby1213 2, Kopi Luwak, lisnana1, Oh Hyunsung, putriii, 0312luLuEXOticS, oracle, rinie hun, Love Couple, Shizuluhan, dian haniehunie, ica, Riyoung Kim, Fanxingege, kyeoptaegyo, parkleestan, hanum sal **yang udh RnR, jangan kapok, ne?^^ **yang udah follow & favs ff ini **makasih banyak ;) **dan silent readers **yg udah bersedia baca ff ini :3

Kalo ada pertanyaan lebih lanjut, tanya di PM atau mention twitter saja ya^^

Aduh maaf kalo bawel, maklum perempuan._.

Sign,

Mai


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : **All characters are belongs to God, their parents, their agency, and themselves. But this fic is belong to me

**Length : **Chaptered

**Warning(s) : **Boys love, -maybe- typo(s), bahasa non-baku, AU, etc.

**Cast : **All EXO members and others.

**Pairs : **Official Couple and Crack Couple. Find them out with yourself!:)

**.**

**Fallen © Mai Ravelia**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read! I've warned you!**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**Chapt****er 5**

Selama sembilan belas tahun hidupnya, Luhan telah mengalami banyak sekali kejadian dan cerita. Beberapa disimpannya dalam folder _unforgottable _dalam otaknya, agar kelak nanti, ia akan menceritakan kepada anak-cucunya agar mereka bisa mengambil pelajaran, dan bisa hidup lebih baik lagi.

Seperti kali ini, misalnya.

Ini tidak akan—ralat. Tidak mungkin dilupakannya. Ini mungkin adalah kejadian ter-absurd yang pernah dialaminya.

Tidak tahu siapa yang memulai, kapan dimulai, dan kapan akan berakhir. Tiba-tiba saja Luhan sudah berada disini, duduk di jok empuk sebuah mobil sedan mewah—Luhan tidak memperhatikan merknya— menatap hampa pada pemandangan pagi yang sebenarnya indah dari balik kaca.

Tanpa _headset _yang biasa terpasang ditelinganya.

Baiklah, sepertinya Luhan memang _addicted _dengan alunan musik. Ia bisa dengan cepat memperbaiki mood-nya jika mendengarkan lagu-lagu kesukaannya. Yah—jika saja Kris tidak menyita semua _gadget_nya—

"Eh?"

Luhan sedikit terlonjak ketika merasakan sesuatu yang (sebenarnya tidak begitu) asing mengenai telinga kanannya. Ia menoleh kesamping, secara refleks tangannya mengusap telinganya.

Sebuah headset.

.

"_—in my heart there will always be a place for you for all my life._

_I'll keep a part of you with me. And everywhere I am there you'll be."_

(Faith Hill - There You'll Be)

.

Luhan mendapati Baekhyun sedang tersenyum menatapnya.

Luhan mengerjap sebentar.

"Bagaimana?"

Pertanyaan itu menggantung. Tapi Baekhyun paham apa maksud sunbae kesayangannya.

"Ini hanya mp3 kecil, Luhan-hyung. Tidak ada fungsi apapun selain untuk mendengarkan lagu. Jadi, kurasa Kris-hyung tidak keberatan jika aku menyimpannya," jelas Baekhyun sambil tersenyum, dan secara tidak langsung memamerkan eyeliner barunya.

Luhan diam-diam selalu bersyukur, karena disaat seperti ini, ia masih mempunyai orang yang mengerti dirinya.

.

.

Mobil sedan itu terus melaju membelah jalanan disalah satu sudut kota. Setelah 'rapat' semalam, mereka sepakat untuk menuju Buyeo National Museum (BNM) untuk menyelamatkan Tuan Muda Huang dan para pengunjung museum dari ledakan bom rancangan _Code Z._

Luhan dan Baekhyun ikut, tentu saja.

Kai menyetir tanpa banyak bicara. Tapi sejujurnya, di dasar hati Luhan, ia was-was. Kai menyetir dengan gelisah. Ketika _traffic jam_, ia terus membunyikan klakson dan kadang mengumpat pelan. Dan jika ia melihat celah untuk menyalip, maka tanpa pikir panjang ia akan menyalip mobil lain. Kadang diiringi klakson mobil lain dibelakangnya yang merasa kesal.

Alasannya apa—Luhan tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu.

Kalau ia jadi Kai, ia akan berpikir berkali-kali jika menyetir mobil semewah ini secara _sembrono. _Biaya perawatan untuk pintu yang tergores tidak murah kan?

Chanyeol, yang duduk disamping Kai—yang biasanya juga berisik, juga tidak banyak bicara. Mungkin—yah mungkin, ia mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran Kai, jadi ia tidak berkoar seperti biasa.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Chanyeol, entah sejak kapan orang itu mengganti gaya rambutnya. Dari keriting berwarna karamel, hingga hitam legam dan cepak. Karena—seingat Luhan, ketika mereka berkumpul kemarin malam, rambut Chanyeol tidak seperti itu.

"Hey, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menoleh, "Ya? Ada apa?"

"Kau—kapan kau mengubah gaya rambutmu?"

Baiklah, sepertinya Baekhyun memang _sangat _mengerti dirinya.

Chanyeol menyeringai. Sebagai balasannya, ia membetulkan sedikit letak—oh, sekarang dia punya jambul?

"Keren kan?" Chanyeol menaik-turunkan alisnya.

Baekhyun mencibir "Seperti om-om pedophil."

Mereka beradu mulut sampai Kai mendesis kesal menyuruh mereka diam. Dan kini, Kai yang terkena damprat Baekhyun tentang bagaimana-caranya-bersikap-sopan karena dirinya tidak terima disuruh diam oleh 'anak kecil'.

Dengan amat sangat pelan, diam-diam Luhan menghela nafas. Setidaknya, atmosfer di mobil ini tidak secanggung tadi.

Yang Luhan ketahui, rombongan mereka dibagi dalam dua mobil. Mobil pertama ada mereka berempat, sedangkan mobil bertipe sama yang membuntuti mereka terdiri dari sisanya; sang leader Kris, Suho, dan Sehun.

Mereka berangkat pagi sekali, ketika fajar baru memunculkan bias-biasnya di ufuk timur. Tidak terlalu pagi, sebenarnya. Hanya saja, bagi orang yang tidak suka bangun pagi seperti Luhan, hal seperti ini tidak biasa baginya, dan ia masih sangat mengantuk.

Luhan menoleh ke jendela. Pemandangan diluar terlihat menarik baginya.

.

.

#

.

.

"Ma-maafkan aku!"

Anak kecil itu menunduk dengan dalam. Ia terus-menerus meminta maaf dengan bahasa Korea dengan logat yang aneh. Setitik air menetes di sebelah mata kirinya. Ia benar-benar merasa menyesal. Dan juga—takut.

"Maafkan aku, gege. Maaf—"

"Tegakkan tubuhmu."

Perintah itu terdengar datar, namun terdengar menyeramkan. Dengan takut-takut, anak itu menegakkan tubuhnya yang sedari tadi menunduk. Dihadapannya kini terdapat kakak sepupunya yang melipat tangan di dada. Lengkap dengan seragam sepak bola berwarna merah yang membalut tubuhnya yang kecil.

Tatapannya mengintimidasi.

"Ceritakan padaku, Yixing. Apa yang telah kau perbuat dengan benda kesayanganku ini?"

Kakaknya mengambil sebuah benda yang sedari tadi berada di bawah kakinya. Benda itu adalah bola sepak—yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi dengan noda lumpur menghiasinya.

Yixing, anak kecil itu menggigit bibirnya. "Aku..."

Kakaknya menaikkan alis.

"A-aku bosan berada di rumah, Luhan-ge. Acara televisi semakin tidak menarik. Aku hanya ingin bermain bola—"

"Dan membiarkannya terlindas truk dan kau hanya diam saja?" potong kakaknya. "Ini jadwalku bertanding dengan kelas sebelah dan bola ini adalah bola keberuntunganku! Aku selalu menjaganya baik-baik, merawatnya, menyimpannya—oh! Kau seenaknya saja masuk ke kamarku tanpa bilang, huh? Lalu kau menghancurkannya! Kau—arrrgh!"

Kakaknya mengacak-acak rambut cokelatnya dengan kasar. Kemudian ia mengumpat dalam bahasa Korea yang memang kurang dikuasai oleh Yixing. Sehingga ia tidak mengerti. Setidaknya, Yixing tidak tahu kata-kata menyakitkan apa yang dilontarkan kakaknya.

Yixing hanya diam, bahkan tak berani menatap sang kakak yang mulai menjauh sembari menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

.

.

#

.

.

Luhan terbangun ketika mendengar suara klakson yang lumayan keras.

Lagi-lagi Kai menyalip seenaknya.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya. Apa ia sempat tertidur?

Luhan menggigit bibir, ketika ia mengingat mimpi ditidurnya yang singkat itu. Kejadian tujuh tahun yang lalu.

Luhan menerawang. Membayangkan sosok bertubuh kecil, ramping dan terlihat lemah milik adik sepupunya itu, Yixing. Yixing yang tidak pernah marah, Yixing yang jarang bicara, Yixing yang penurut, Yixing yang mempunyai senyuman tipis yang khas.

—Yixing yang selalu ia jahati.

Luhan tidak pernah merasa semenyesal ini.

.

.

"Kenapa berhenti disini?"

Pertanyaan Baekhyun menarik kembali pikiran Luhan yang sempat melalang-buana kembali ke alam sadar. Sejenak, ia mengamati sang penanya, dan kemudian meluruskan pandangannya ke depan.

Gedung museum terletak kurang lebih 20 meter dihadapan mereka.

Keheningan kembali melanda. Luhan mengamati dua orang yang duduk didepan. Kai tengah mengetuk jemarinya dengan stir mobil, dahinya dikerutkan. Seperti sedang menunggu sesuatu. Disampingnya, Chanyeol juga terdiam sambil memainkan gadgetnya. Lengkap dengan headset dikedua telinganya.

.

.

"Kris?"

"..."

"Ya! Kami menunggu kalian disini!"

"..."

"Apa?"

"..."

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang melakukannya?"

"..."

"_Okay, okay. _Aku hanya bercanda, _Duizhang. _Semoga harimu menyenangkan!"

"Apa?" tanya Kai, nada suaranya terdengar tidak sabar.

"Kris bilang, kita masuk duluan," jelas Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada perintah lain?"

"Belum."

"Dia gila? Lalu bagaimana kita bekerja jika tidak ada perintah?"

"Tenang, tenang," Chanyeol menepuk bahu Kai. "Kris sudah mengatur semuanya. Ia sudah bekerja sama dengan pihak museum. Kita hanya menjalankan sisanya sampai rombongan mereka muncul."

"Si Naga itu," desah Kai sembari kembali menginjak pedal gas mobil.

Perlahan namun pasti, mobil mewah itu memasuki halaman parkir yang telah disediakan pihak museum. Suasana sekitar masih sepi, bahkan hanya mobil mereka yang parkir disitu. Mengingat ini masih sangat pagi.

Kai mematikan mesin mobil.

"Luhan-ssi, Baekhyun-ssi. Dengarkan aku."

Serta-merta kedua orang itu memasang telinga mereka baik-baik. Meskipun Baekhyun masih sedikit kesal karena Kai tidak memanggil nama mereka dengan embel-embel 'hyung'.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah kalian sudah mengetahui fakta ini atau belum. Tapi yang jelas, kalian sudah 'terkenal' sekarang."

Baik Baekhyun maupun Luhan mulai mempunyai pikiran masing-masing.

"Tentu kau sudah pernah membaca sekilas tentang artikel keluargamu dikoran bukan, Luhan-ssi?"

"Ya."

"Sayangnya tidak hanya koran itu yang menyebarkan beritanya. Di media cetak lain, bahkan televisi dan radio mulai tersebar tentang kejadian yang menimpa keluargamu, dan namamu juga ikut terseret."

Suasana kembali hening.

"Kau juga, Baekhyun-ssi."

Mata Baekhyun membesar, "aku?"

"Ketidakhadiran kau dan Luhan selama hampir seminggu di universitas tentunya semakin membuat orang bertanya-tanya. Bahkan ada suatu forum yang menyebutkan, kemungkinan kau, Luhan-ssi, menculik hoobae mu sendiri."

Luhan mengangkat alis.

"Jadi—" Kai berbalik, ia mengambil dua bungkusan-entah-darimana dan melemparnya ke kedua orang itu.

Luhan dan Baekhyun dengan tangkas menangkapnya. Mereka berdua mengintip sedikit isi bungkusan itu, dan Baekhyun-lah yang pertama kali menyadarinya.

"Hah?"

"Ya." Kai mengangguk. "Kalian harus menyamar."

.

.

#

.

.

Baekhyun menyikut orang disampingnya, "Hey, hyung."

"Apa?"

"Apakah pernah selama kita saling mengenal, aku menyebutmu tampan?"

"Tampan?" Luhan mengerutkan alis. "Entahlah, memangnya kenapa?"

Baekhyun memandanginya, lengkap dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Kau tampan sekali, hyung~"

"Err—terimakasih?"

Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya. Meskipun sudah sangat lama mengenal Baekhyun, tapi tingkahnya masih membuat Luhan geleng-geleng kepala. Yang benar saja, yang dipakainya hanya _wig _berwarna _burgundy_—membuatnya hampir mengumpat lantaran terasa gatal dikepala—dengan model cepak. Berbeda dengan rambut aslinya berwarna karamel dan ikal. Lengkap dengan _soft lens _berwarna abu-abu dimatanya.

"Kacamata ini boleh juga. Hei, Kai! Kacamata ini untukku saja, ya?" Baekhyun mengacungkan kacamata besar berbingkai hitam.

"Terserah," jawab Kai.

Luhan memperhatikan Baekhyun. Oh, hoobae-nya itu terlihat lebih muda dengan rambut blonde lurus dan kacamata besar yang menutupi hampir separuh wajahnya.

"Bawa ini," Chanyeol menyerahkan sebuah _wireless _kecil, "untuk berkomunikasi."

Tanpa banyak tanya, Luhan dan Baekhyun memakai _wireless _itu ditelinga mereka, yang sudah terlebih dahulu di _setting._

_"Test. Test," _suara Baekhyun terdengar jelas ditelinga Luhan. Jernih. Mungkin karena jarak mereka dekat.

Luhan membenarkan letak benda kecil itu di telinga kanannya, hingga tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

"Hei, kalian bilang ini semua untuk menyamar, kan? Tapi, apa tidak mencolok dengan warna _wig _seperti ini?" Tanyanya sembari mengusap rambut (wig) belakangnya.

"Yah, kau seperti tidak tahu Korea saja," cibir Chanyeol. "Paling-paling kalian dikira _trainee _yang akan debut, lalu mengganti model rambut yang mencolok agar mudah dikenal."

Luhan menaikkan alis. Memang perkataan Chanyeol itu masuk akal. Tapi—_trainee? _Yang benar saja!

"Mudah dikenal? Lalu apa gunanya penyamaran ini?" tukas Baekhyun.

"Yang terpenting adalah, wajah kalian jangan sampai tertangkap CCTV," ujar Kai. "Sekarang, tekhnologi sudah canggih. Mereka akan mudah mendeteksi wajah seseorang dengan CCTV. Hindari CCTV, dan jika bisa berdiri tepat dibawahnya agar tidak terkena sorot kamera. Atau jika terdesak, waktu maksimal kalian adalah 5 detik untuk menjauhi benda itu jika wajah kalian terlanjur tertangkap kamera. Kacamata dan _soft lens _yang kalian pakai, gunanya untuk mengurangi resiko dan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan."

Permainan psikologi, huh? Melindungi diri dari bahaya dengan cara mendekatkan diri sendiri ke bahaya tersebut? Pikir Luhan.

Ia dan Baekhyun mendengarkan dengan seksama. Meski samar, Luhan dapat mendengar Baekhyun menelan air liurnya sendiri.

"Lalu, jika terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan dan kami terpisah dari rombongan kalian, apa yang harus kami lakukan?"

Kai mengerutkan kening mendengar pertanyaan Luhan, seperti tengah berpikir.

"Apa kalian memakai _sneakers _pemberian dari Kris?"

"Ya."

"Disitu terdapat GPS, kami bisa melacak kalian dari situ. Jika kalian butuh pertolongan, injak jempol kaki di sepatu sebelah kanan. Disana ada tombol darurat yang terhubung langsung dengan 'alarm' kami."

"Wow," seru Baekhyun. "Aku tidak menyangka persiapan kalian sematang ini."

"Tentu saja. Jika tidak matang, maka kemungkinan gagal akan lebih besar," Chanyeol tersenyum dengan bangga. Memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapi dan bersih.

Sementara Luhan diam-diam melirik sepasang sepatu yang melekat dikakinya. Berwarna hitam dengan corak sederhana dan tali putih. Benar-benar tipikal sepatu sederhana.

Ya, sederhana. Dan itu adalah sepatu biasa.

.

.

Hari semakin siang, dan satu-persatu mobil-mobil turis mulai berdatangan dan parkir di tempat parkir museum. Menurut Kai, mengingat ini adalah hari libur, maka tak heran jika banyak yang berkunjung disini.

Jangan salahkan Luhan jika sekarang ia lupa dengan hari. Ia saja sudah lupa berapa lama ia 'ditahan' oleh Kris dan kawan-kawannya.

Kemudian matanya—yang kini terbalut kontak lens abu-abu—menangkap sebuah motor _sport _berwarna merah metalik memasuki pekarangan parkir, dan berhenti tak jauh dari mobil yang ia tumpangi.

Dari postur tubuhnya yang tegap dan tinggi, Luhan yakin pengendara motor itu adalah seorang pemuda. Meski ia sama sekali tidak mengenal pemuda tersebut. Terlebih, pemuda itu membelakangi arah pandang Luhan.

Pengendara tersebut melepas helm dan jaket kulit yang melekat padanya. Rambutnya yang berantakan ia biarkan, dan memilih untuk menyimpan jaketnya dengan rapi.

Luhan mengerutkan kening. Model rambut macam apa itu?

Berwarna _cream _dengan sentuhan hitam dan merah muda diatasnya.

"Jadi begitu rupanya," Luhan dapat mendengar Kai menggumam. Dan bahkan Luhan dapat 'merasakan' Kai menyeringai, meski tak terlihat olehnya.

Di sebelahnya, Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandang Kai, dan kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Maknae kita sudah besar, eh?"

Luhan melirik Chanyeol, tidak paham apa yang dimaksud pemuda jangkung tersebut. Baru detik sebelahnya, ia mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Chanyeol dan Kai ketika pemuda pengendara motor _sport _tersebut memperlihatkan sisi kiri wajahnya.

Itu Sehun.

"Itu Sehun kan?" Tanya Baekhyun, yang kelihatannya baru menyadari situasi di sekitarnya. "Kenapa ia tidak ke sini dan menyapa kita?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab.

Luhan memperhatikan setiap inci pergerakan Sehun. Sehun tidak sama sekali menatap mobil mereka. Walaupun, Luhan yakin, Sehun pasti mengetahui keberadaan mereka, mengingat jarak mobil dan motor Sehun tidak sampai sepuluh meter.

Sengaja, mungkin?

Sehun berjalan dengan tegap menuju museum dihadapannya. Ia mengalungi kamera SLR di lehernya dengan baju santai, seolah-olah ia adalah turis yang akan mengabadikan momen-momen di dalam museum tersebut.

Namun, sebelum Sehun memasuki gedung museum, secara tiba-tiba ia berbalik menghadap mobil mereka, dan mengambil gambar dengan _flash _sejumlah dua kali. Kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya menuju museum.

"Itu kodenya," kata Chanyeol, setelah melihat kilatan _flash _Sehun yang tepat ke arah pandangannya.

Kai mengangguk. "Dua menit, dari sekarang."

Seketika berbunyi 'pip', dan muncul _stopwatch _di layar plasma untuk pemutar media. Angka yang tertera menunjukkan waktu dua menit yang dihitung mundur.

'Apa lagi yang mereka punya selain sensor pengaman, _wireless, _dan pendeteksi suara?' Pikir Luhan, tanpa sadar mengerutkan kening.

Luhan memperhatikan detik demi detik yang berlalu oleh _stopwatch _dihadapannya. Dua menit terasa sangat lama jika ditunggu.

"Ayo, kita keluar," ucap Kai ketika waktu dua menit telah usai. Ia segera mematikan mesin mobil dan membuka kunci pintu. Diikuti Chanyeol yang segera mengantongi gadget miliknya ke kantong jaket.

"Ayo, hyung!" ajak Baekhyun.

Luhan menghela nafas sembari membuka pintu mobil. Perasaannya tak menentu saat ini.

.

.

Kedua mata Chanyeol mengamati dua orang—Luhan dan Baekhyun—yang baru saja keluar dari mobil dan menutup pintunya. Kemudian matanya beralih pada Kai yang langsung mengunci mobil ketika dua orang itu turun.

Wajah Kai saat ini terlihat datar. Nyaris tak ada ekspresi apapun yang tergambar disana. Tapi, jika diamati lebih seksama lagi, maka akan kau temukan sepasang mata yang nyaris hampa.

Kai berjalan di depan, memimpin rombongan. Dan dengan cepat Chanyeol menyusulnya dan mensejajarkan dirinya dengan langkah Kai yang agak tergesa. Walaupun dirinya bertubuh tinggi, namun tinggi Kai tak jauh berbeda dengannya, jadi tidak sulit saat mereka saling berdampingan.

Ia menepuk pelan bahu pemuda yang lebih muda darinya. Sebagai respon, Kai menoleh dengan tatapan bertanya, namun tak bersuara.

"Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja. Kita hanya butuh waktu," ujar Chanyeol, sembari memperlihatkan senyumannya yang khas.

Kai tidak balas tersenyum, tapi ia mengangguk. "Ya, ku harap juga begitu," jawabnya pelan. "Ayo, suruh mereka jalan lebih cepat," kemudian Kai kembali berjalan di depan.

Chanyeol menghela nafas lega, setidaknya ia tahu, Kai adalah orang yang profesional.

"Hei, kalian! Cepatlah!" Panggil Chanyeol pada dua orang yang berjalan di belakangnya, Luhan dan Baekhyun.

"Cerewet," desis Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman usil.

.

.

Tidak ada yang istimewa dalam museum itu. Ya, hanya gedung megah yang tua dengan sejumlah besar benda-benda artistik yang bersejarah tersimpan dengan rapi di dalamnya.

Luhan mengamati jam digital yang melingkar di pergelangan kirinya. Tertera disitu; 09:20 AM.

Keadaan disekitarnya cukup ramai. Banyak turis-turis domestik maupun mancanegara ada di museum itu. Mungkin karena hari ini adalah hari libur, pengunjungnya juga ramai.

Ia mengamati benda-benda artistik di sekelilingnya dengan tanpa minat. Ya, ia bukanlah orang yang pernah bercita-cita menjadi arkeolog, ataupun orang yang menyukai pelajaran sejarah. Bahkan, dulu ia sering tertidur saat pelajaran sejarah.

Melalu ekor matanya, ia bisa melihat Baekhyun yang kini sedang mengajak berbicara gadis berkebangsaan Inggris—Luhan menarik kesimpulan karena gadis itu berkulit putih pucat dan berambut pirang—dengan agak tergagap. Rasanya Luhan ingin tertawa jahil dan menggoda Baekhyun di hadapan sang gadis. Seingatnya, Baekhyun cukup baik dalam pelajaran bahasa inggris, namun ia bermasalah dalam pengucapannya. Baekhyun juga sering gugup jika diajak bicara oleh wanita. Ah, hoobae-nya itu benar-benar—

Tapi itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Dia tidak ingin merusak salah satu rencana Kai, yaitu '_bersikaplah seolah tidak mengenal satu sama lain. Jika ingin berkomunikasi, lakukan dengan _wireless.'

Baekhyun tampak terlihat tidak nyaman. Terbukti dari caranya hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi ocehan dari gadis itu. Oh, bahkan Luhan baru menyadari bahwa gadis itu sedikit lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun.

Akhirnya Baekhyun bisa menghindari gadis itu, dan berjalan tak menentu arah, seolah takut di kejar. Tentunya Baekhyun tak memperhatikan lagi kemana ia melangkah, karena ia sibuk menghindar dari sang gadis.

Luhan membulatkan matanya ketika menyadari kemana Baekhyun pergi. Ia langsung menyalakan sambungan _wireless_-nya.

"Awas!" desisnya pelan, namun ia yakin Baekhyun dapat mendengar suaranya melalui _wireless _yang terpasang di telinganya.

Benar saja, Baekhyun serta-merta menghentikan langkahnya. Sontak, ia melihat ke atas dan baru menyadari bahwa ada CCTV disana. Dengan segera Baekhyun menjauhinya dan memberi tanda 'peace' di tangannya ke arah Luhan sembari _nyengir _tak enak selama sepersekian detik. Lalu Baekhyun kembali memasang wajah normalnya, seolah tidak mengenal Luhan dan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Luhan menghela nafas. Nyaris saja.

_"Ada apa?" _Terdengar suara berat di telinga Luhan. Itu Chanyeol. _Wireless _itu memang bisa terhubung langsung dengan beberapa orang.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa," jawab Luhan setengah berbisik. Tidak lucu bukan jika orang-orang melihatnya (seolah) berbicara sendiri? "Tadi Baekhyun hampir menyenggol guci keramik Cina yang besar, makanya aku agak berteriak. Maaf, ya."

Luhan yakin, Baekhyun mendengar alasannya pada Chanyeol. Heh, ia harus berterimakasih padanya nanti.

_"Oh, anak itu benar-benar ceroboh. Awasi dia, ya."_

_"Siapa yang kau bilang 'anak', hah? Tidak sopan!"_

Luhan menghela nafas berat. "Baekhyun-ah, jangan berteriak. Telingaku sakit."

_"Ya, ya. Kalian bertiga sama-sama cantik. Jangan ribut disini. Berhati-hati dan waspada!"_

Dan sambungan tiba-tiba terputus. Pasti Kai pelakunya. Luhan sempat geram dengan perkataan Kai yang terakhir. Ia mengejek, huh?

Luhan kembali melakukan kegiatannya, yaitu berjalan-sambil-melihat-lihat. Membosankan, memang. Karena memang tidak ada yang harus ia lakukan selain menghindari CCTV dan melaporkan kepada Kai ataupun Chanyeol jika ia melihat sesuatu yang janggal.

Ia sampai di balai tengah. Mirip seperti balai serba guna. Karena selain menyimpan barang-barang bersejarah, terdapat pula podium besar, mesin ATM, kantor _tour guide _dan tangga besar utama menuju lantai atas.

Luhan mengerutkan kening, balai itu terlihat lebih ramai dibandingkan ruangan lainnya, dan podium besar yang ada disitu dipasangi pita merah yang terlihat baru. Balai itu juga terdapat banyak bendera kebangsaan Korea-Selatan yang terpasang menyebar ke seluruh ruangan.

Apakah akan ada pertemuan disini?

Di kanan-kiri podium, di bagian atas, dipasangi lampion-lampion berukuran sedang, dengan hiasan perkamen emas panjang bercorak naga emas.

Luhan menggigit bibirnya gelisah. Pertemuan negara Cina - Korea Selatan? Di tempat ini? Untuk apa?

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

Maaf pendek DX sengaja saya potong di bagian ini karena inti cerita ada di chapter berikutnya.

Sempet kehilangan _chemistry _dan I got a writer block~ I got a writer block~ *nyanyi ala igab* ;A; jadinya agak (terlalu) lama meng updet fict ini._. Terimakasih dan maaf untuk yang masih setia nungguin *bow*

Yang mengirimi saya PM, silahkan cek balasan dari saya^^

Sign,

Mai


End file.
